Journey through the past
by ReSch27
Summary: By means of Dr.Blight and her timemachine the Planeteers travel back to the past and have to pass many dangerous adventures. Will it help Wheeler and Linka to get together?
1. One day in the past

At first: Captain Planet is not my own. I don't profit of these Story, it's only my fun.

Secondly: What a surprise – this is a Wheeler and Linka Story ;-) that I had since a long time in my mind, but I was not sure, how to start with it. Thanks to a Middle Age-festival (I asked myself why can not the Planeteers visit that too?!), I think I have found an acceptable beginning. Hope it pleased you. I do my best – with the Story and the language :-)

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1 – One day in the past**

"Hey Kwame, there is something. Let us see, what it is", said Wheeler from the last seat, as he saw a festival under them at the flight above Germany.

"What is it? A accident?"

"No, it's a festival I think, but it looks interesting."

"What do you think?" asked Kwame the others.

"We would have time for it", said Linka.

"I want to know what it is too", said Gi and looks through the glass.

"It is an Middle Age-festival", said Ma-Ti as he used his ring.

"Thanks little Buddy, now it is no more an surprise", groaned Wheeler."Go down Kwame."

"Yeah, Yeah. I hope it is an dragon there, that I can feed him with you", he said and rolled his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they entered the terrain of the castle ruin, where the festival was, the girls ran to the booths on the way and the boys followed them groaning.

"Thank you Wheeler, now they are in shopping-mania", said Ma-Ti fretful.

"Hey little Buddy, look there." Wheeler indicated at two booths, that have soaps of plants and herbs. At once Ma-Ti was on fire and disappeared - he wouldn't not longer get Wheeler on his nerves.

"I want to look there too", said Kwame and followed the youngest Planeteer.

The girls were since then on a booth with medievally clothes. Wheeler wanted to wait of the two, that they didn't lost one another, but he was not interested in the clothes. So he went to a booth with frills and his look fell on a necklace – it was an wattled leather strap with an amulet at this. The amulet was like an celtic cross, with celtic knots around it and in all four tops of the 'cross' were one blue stone and in the middle a tad bigger green one. It reminded him at Linkas and is own color of eyes – like in the amulet she was in the real life his personally centre.

"This is a beautiful piece", said a women to him, as he held it in is hand and looked at it.

"Yeah it is. What means it, you know that?"

"Of course. It's an old symbol for true love and deep sympathy. The indicated cross means the four seasons, so the course of time. You see the indicated hearts in the design of the cross?" she asked and he nodded, as he really saw it now."It means, together with the knots, lucky friendship and true love."

"It would be a nice present", he murmured quietly.

"If you give it to the lady of your heart, it means so much and she will know it, if she knows the meaning of this amulet. You give her a part of your soul with it and it will protect her, thanks to the love you gave to it as you have picked it for her."

"Kind of magically this good-luck charm, hm?" he said with an grin.

"The time of the old Celts was magically. You looks as you have celtic ancestors?!"

"My great-grandparents were irish", he said and she smiled at him."Okay I take it. I hope it pleases her." He saw to Linka, she and Gi were still by the clothes and giggled.

"She is it?" asked the woman, as Linka had looked up to him and he nodded."Have you seen the arrangement and the colours of the stones?" she asked as she had seen from Linkas eyes back to Wheelers.

"Yeah, I have, thanks", he said with an grin and paid her the necklace. She smiled friendly and thanked him, as Linka suddenly came to him. He let hurry the necklace disappear in his trouser pocket – the market were not really the right place, to give her such a serious thing, he thought.

"Hey Yankee, please come with me", she said with a cheerful voice.

"I will follow you wherever you want, Babe…Hey, I will nothing of this dress. That looks as if it feels very unpleasant on the skin", he said, as Gi one shirt by one held to his chest, scarcely that he was arrived at the booth.

"It is softer as you think. Hold this for one moment." She handed a tunic to him and went two metres back to Gi. Gi whispered something and both laughed.

"Okay, it's enough. What is with you two?"

"We want only to see, if our suggestion was right", said Gi with a smile and took the tunic from him.

"And what is that for an suggestion?"

"That you are born in the wrong time. This clothes looks great on you. They are so natural and wild, like you", said Linka.

"Okay, I don't know if this is an compliment or not, so I say nothing to it."

Linka looked with an wonderful smile at him, but Ma-Ti and Kwame interrupted what she want to say.

"Wheeler, Gi, Linka. You have to see that. They fight in the traditional way. It ist fantastic", cryed Ma-Ti.

"Come with us. It is really fascinating", agreed Kwame and the three followed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went to the fence of logs and watched the two men in armaments. They took their lances and positions their horses. They galloped and met at the middle of the place and they were with the lance of the opposer flung from the saddle.

"Isn't this fascinating?" asked Ma-Ti."They stand up as it didn't mattered. But it must really hurt."

"They would feel this on the next day", said Kwame.

"What is this for a game?" asked Linka discontented."The most injuries win?"

"It was so in these times", said Wheeler with an smile. He knows that Linka hated senseless force."The knights have had in this way fought for a woman, just for fun or because they had to arbitrate their disputes. They fought of life and death, but since the middle of the 13th century it was forbidden to fight with sharp or spiky weapons in this tourneys, thanks to an english King. This tourney is named Tjost." Linka saw at him astonished with open mouth. He wanted willingly to close her lips with his own."I love it, if I can make you speechless", he said instead of with a grin.

"You amaze me again and again Yankee. Is there still anything what do you know about the old knights and their fights?"

"What should it give to know? It's always a winner and a loser. It gives the Tjost, the fight with the blades on their feets or of the horses, the achery, et cetera."

"Have I found an secret passion of you?" asked Linka with a smile.

"I would be glad to show you my major passion, you only have to want it", he said grinning, laid an arm around her and pulled her at him.

She wanted to say something, but Ma-Ti interrupted and pulled at his arm.

"Hey Wheeler, see at this, you can shoot with bows. Have you fancy to betting with me and Kwame?"

"It would be very unfair, because you two grows up with bow and arrow, if my memory serves me right?!"

"But we had no practise in the last years. You have good chances", said Kwame.

He glanced shortly at Linka, but she saw again to the knights. He would prefer stay here and talk with Linka, but the other two would not let them alone, if there was a contest in that they can Wheeler definitely beat. So he relented and followed the two.

Linka saw him gone and sighed quietly. Why it goes not further in their relationship?

Gi watched at her friend amused. She had only eyes for Wheeler and she had become cool, almost still playful. It was terrible to see, that both don't found together, though she tried her best to prevent to interrupt them. But the boys and the villains had not so much sensitiveness like her.

"Come, let us see what the boys do. Here happens not more anything", said Gi and dragged Linka with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man explained the handling of the bow to Wheeler, as the two girls came to them. Kwame and Ma-Ti had at the neighboring targets already shot and had very good hit – not in the middle, but nearby.

"Hey Wheeler, you still do that by today?" asked Kwame his american friend with a grin, as he had shot his last arrow.

"It looks as it is not the thing of our city led", Ma-Ti added. He and Kwame had a ripping good time, because Wheeler looked clumsy.

"You can talk", said Linka to the two scaramouches."This is a discipline where you both have all trumps in your hands and it is unfair to annoy someone who was not grown up with it."

"He makes it alike", Ma-Ti defended himself.

Wheeler used the diversion from Linka and shot. All eyes wandered at once back to his target. One mouth by one flipped open in surprise.

"Hey it is not difficult at all, if you have understood the principle of it", he said with a grin and laid the next arrow in his bow. He shot one after another of his five arrows so speedily and unerring down, that the first shot couldn't be a bang for the buck."How I see that, I've won."

"How…"

"_Planeteers, we have an Eco-emergency", _interrupted Gayas voice Ma-Ti and they ran to the Geo-Cruiser.

_____________________________________________________________________

To be continued…

There is one thing, that i want to explain: Maybe you have noticed (in this or in my other storys) that Wheeler has many secret talents - I think that is because, when I saw Captain Planet the first time in TV, maaany years ago, Wheeler was always my hero ;-) he was so cool, sweet, drolly......and is it still! I love him, or better his character. He was the man of my dreams as I was a young girl and he is still my personal incarnation of superman :-D Can anyone understand me?


	2. Time travel

_Sorry, that it took so long, but I have finaly the third season of the X-Files on DVD and it fetters me totally. I could see it again and again. And I guess I had a little writing-blockade with the other story. I think about it the whole time, but it don't proceeds. Maybe I have too much ideas in my mind, that I want to insert in it. But here is the next chapter of this. Hope it pleased you._

**Chapter 2 – Time travel**

"Dr. Blight, of course", said Gi as they spied her airplane.

"Then let us see, what she want to do again now", said Wheeler and jumped off the Geo-Cruiser, scarcely that Kwame has landed it.

They ran to the airplane and Wheeler burned a hole in the wall. They were hardly in it as MEL's alarm rang out.

"Whom we have then there? The Planetpest", said Blight with a grin, as she came through a door."No antics!" She pointed a laser cannon at the five, as they raised their ringhands.

"What is now your plan, Blight?" asked Wheeler growling.

"I will a little change the time. The world will be at the end, long before you five will be born", she replied laughing."And now you will not stop me from that. MEL darling!"

"I'm here doctor", they heard a familiar voice and the face of MEL appeared at the screen of the computer. Only seconds later the five friends found themselves fettered with a laser beam, their arms pressed on their bodys.

"You can't escape, so don't try to. A few laste settings and you will not recognize the world there outside, if I'm back." She laughed again, before she disappeared through the door and MEL's screen was black.

"I don't believe it. She has never subdued us so hurry", said Ma-Ti bewildered.

"And soon all our efforts will be for nothing", sighed Gi.

"We can't even combine our powers how we were fettered", said Kwame.

"Maybe yet", replied Wheeler, as he had examined the airplane."The walls are arched and chromes. We could try to reflect our powers from the walls and to foregather them above us."

"Okay. Let us our powers combine. Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

Quickly they had found the right angle for any of them.

"By your powers combined I'm Captain Planet! I knew long ago that I'm a captivating personality, but don't you think that this is a little overact?!" asked the Captain, as he disrupted the laser beam."And now I want to join our Ms. Doctor." Without great detours he blasted a hole in the wall and positioned himself between Blight and the open gate.

"Oh no. How have you made it again?! MEL!" she squalled angry.

At once MEL fired laser beams at the Captain and the distracted him so, that Blight would try to go through the gate.

Linka saw it and acted directly. She ran to her and poked her away, but Blight poked her too, that she tumbled in front of the gate. She would fall through it, if Wheeler had not grabbed her arm and pulled her on himself. They can't see Blights devious grin, as she had a new idea. She jumped forward gave Wheelers back a nudge and both tumbled and fell. Kwame jumped forward, but it was too late. He can't grabbed them, lost for himself his balance und followed them through the gate.

Gi and Ma-Ti looked horrified at the gate. The Captain was still engaged with MEL, so that he don't notice the disappearence of the three, and Blights laughing fit not too.

"Without the remote control our friends will never come back. The gate is gonna to close. It is not that what I want, but better than nothing", she said laughingly to the two last Planeteers.

"Then we will it bring to them", said Gi and wrenched Blight the remote control out of her hands, as she wooshed at Blight and jumped through the gate.

Ma-Ti sighed before he jumped through it too. Meanwhile Captain Planet had MEL under control and he would easy cope with Blight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, what was that?" moaned Wheeler, as he cocked himself.

"Good question, but a better one would be: Where were we?" replied Kwame and looked around.

They were midst of a wood and they can't saw the merest hint of life.

"Let us go in any direction. Eventually we must find a village", suggested Ma-Ti and the others agreed with him.

They traversed the wood and went above meadows. Hours went by, but finally they attained a village.

"Who are you, strangers?" asked a great man the come up to them, as they entered the village. A group of men followed him and viewed at the five distrustfully like their leader.

"We are on the journey through your land and don't want to do something evil to someone", said Kwame."Could you tell us, where we are?"

"What?" asked the leader bewildered and looked at his buddies."How comes that you don't know where you are?!"

"We were captivated and brought to this place as we could overwhelm our watchmen and could flee", said Wheeler. It seemed to him that it was the best excuse, that they could bring up.

"The Romans?!" said the giant and nodded growling."We have heard often that they want to capture the whole world and from the different strange people too, the they try to subdue, but you seems to prove that the stories were no fairytale. You are in Germania. At the land of the Cherusci."

"Cherusci?!" asked Ma-Ti bewildered.

"We are that. It is the name of our tribe", said the giant and belted proudly his fist of his chest."My name is Segimer and I'm the leader of this tribe. Follows me. In my house we can talk untroubled."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you guess in what for an time we are?" asked Ma-Ti, as they left the house of the leader and were on their way to the stable.

"No idea", replied Kwame."But it must be early, if the Romans gonna to capture the world."

"We ought to be in the year 9 AD."

"And where do you want to get that from, Yankee?"

"The big boss there within", he said and indicated at the house behind them."He told us of his son Arminius and his planned revolt against the Romans, do you remember?!"

"Yes, he said that he awaits his son, to give the Romans a crushing defeat in the next days", said Gi.

"Correct. Arminius will lure the governor Varus and his troups into an ambush and beat them. They called it the Varus Battle. It was in the year 9 AD."

"Okay, but why do **you** know that?" asked Linka bewildered.

"Uhm, I guess I have seen it on TV."

"Of course."

"At least we know where we are. But how we get away from here?" asked Ma-Ti.

"I think with this thing", said Gi and fetched Blights remote control from her pocket.

"You have the remote control?" asked Kwame astonished."How gone it?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I had no time to ask Blight that, as I copped it", she hissed.

"It's all right", said Kwame placatory.

"There are so many numbers in the displays. What should that mean?!" murmured Wheeler thoughtfully as Linka close besides him took the remote control off Gi's hand.

"The in the first display might be coordinates, maybe for the time. This one runs backward. I think that we have a little more than 35 hours in this time."

"And then what?" asked Kwame.

"What is with you today Kwame?! You ask one stupid question by one. Maybe we should call you Wheeler?!" hissed Gi.

"Hey", complained Wheeler and Kwame angry at the same time.

"Calm down. If the time is elapsed, maybe a new gate opens and we can travel to the next time", said Linka and Gi nodded.

"That's like Sliders", ascertained Wheeler and the four looks at him in surprise."It's a TV series from the nineties. There they have a remote control too and they travelled through parallel worlds. Here at us it's only the time."

"It's looks like you and Blight have the same affect for crazy series", said Ma-Ti with a grin.

"If this is all what we have in common", Wheeler murmured."Then we have only to amend the coordinates and travel back to our time."

"Its okay Kwame. Wheeler is back to his usual self", said Gi with a grin and tapped the shoulder of their inofficial teamleader. Kwame just snorted in reply.

"Of course Yankee. You know the right ones?" asked Linka.

"Okay, okay, point for you. What is with the time? Can we abridge it?" asked he and Linka tested it.

"Nyet, it seems not so."

"So we have no other choice as to travel so long further unless we come any time back in our time. Then let us go to sleep. Who knows what we will still to experience", said Kwame and kept to his friends the door open.

"I don't believe that we have to sleep in a stable", grumbled Wheeler as he searched for an comfortable position to sleep in the hay, that was their bed for the night. But never mind how he lay, everywhere it pricked him.

"Keep cool, Wheeler. Maybe we have more luck at tomorrow and we can find work and a better place to sleep", said Kwame.

"Remind me, if we were at home again, that I send Blight on a time travel without return flight."

"Look for the advantage of this Yankee. You are seemingly so interested in history. You can many find out straight from the first source." Linka rolled over to him and saw a smile on his face.

"First of all I can say that I have spent a night with you in the hay", he said with a grin, winked impishly, moved closer to her and lay a hand on her waist.

To his surprise she don't pushed him away, but rolled only her eyes with a smile, before she closed her eyes and so he did the same with a wide smile on his face too.

To be continued…


	3. The Varus Battle

**Chapter 3 – The Varus Battle**

At the next morning Wheeler was woken up by an sunbeam, that shone in his face and he turned his head a tad to the side, so that he can't will dazzled if he opened his eyes.

Astonished, but with a smile on his face, he experienced that Linka was moved closer to him in the night. He had an arm laid around her and he looked down at her blond hair. He smelt her scent, during he lay there and tried to make no move to hinder to wake her up. He enjoyed it to the full that she was so close to him. He had to thought that it seemed as she searched in her sleep for that, what she forbade herself if she was awake.

"Now out of the feathers you two", called Gi gleeful, as she entered the stable and the two jolted.

"Which feathers?!" hummed Wheeler, as he cocked himself and tapped hay from his clothes.

"It looks like as you would have slept badly?!" asked Gi with an grin.

"The awakening has everything offset", he said and saw grinning at Linka.

"Can I wash myself somewhere Gi? The hay itches unbelievably."

"I could scratch you wherever you want", submitted Wheeler.

"A tad of water will totally to suffice, thanks Yankee."

"Outside is a fountain. Segimers wife has made breakfast and we all wait only for you", said Gi then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fresh washed and sated they finalized straight their breakfast, as outside a hubbub broke out. One minute later a young man flounced in and sat down on the table, he grabbed a amphora with wine and took a big sip.

"Hey buddy, it's in the long run not so healthy to start the day with this, believe me." Wheeler couldn't hold back to say that and the man lowered the amphora and looked at the five astonished.

"Who you are?" he asked bewildered.

"They are our guests. They are arrived at yesterday evening, victims of the Romans", replied Segimer and the face of the young man dimmed."This is my son Arminius", he said then and, before the five envisaged themselves."What bothers you, my son?" asked Segimer him then.

"This miserable Segestes has at yesterday evening Varus warned. He told him of our intended assassinate."

"This lousy villain", growled Segimer.

"May I ask, who this Segestes is?" asked Gi warily, because of the bad moods of the two men.

"He is the father of my wife. He was never felt happy about me and he wreaks no opportunity to run me down."

"He said not the truth?" asked Wheeler and Arminius saw at him with surprise."I mean he had to have a reason to make such claims about you, or not?!"

"It is the truth, but if Varus had believed him, it would be everything doomed to fail. He didn't believe him, did he?" asked Segimer.

"He couldn't, for that I have compiled to much trust with the Romans, first of all with him. He thought it was a bad joke."

"How you have managed it to win their trust?" asked Ma-Ti.

"I am descended from a prestigious family and we have the Roman citizenship. I was grown up and educated in Rome, I'm an officer in the Roman Army and I was received to the knighthood. My father and I dined together with him now and then."

"But if you have no problems with him, why want you to kill him?" asked Kwame then.

"Taxes, my friend. Rome levies tax on all countries and peoples, the they subject. They take the bit from us, fo what we work with all of our power and what we need for ourselves to live. At the beginning it was just few, we were able to live with what remained. But meanwhile farmsteads lie fallow, because their dwellers were starved and many compatriots will follow them, if we do nothing."

"This vaillans treated you bad too. Can we bank on your help at the fight?" asked Segimer.

"We don't like it too, if peoples put on airs themselves like chiefs, but we try to find peacefully answers.", said Kwame.

"Peacefully answers? Then suggest one", replied Arminius sceptically.

Linka wanted to say something as Wheeler laid his hand on hers and she looked at him interrogatively.

"We don't ought to interfere us in that. To amend the past could be fatal", he murmured, so that only she were able to understand him.

"You don't mean that you overact a bit, do you? What should happen, if we show them a more peacefully way?"

"Believe me, a small change could be enough to make everything worse. Maybe not now, but sometimes. Trust me", said he seriously and Linka occurred that he had made a timetravel in the past, thanks to Blight. He had never spoken over that, what had happened to him, during they had themselves spaded through the icewall; but at this moment she could see it in his eyes, that it afflicted him.

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation", she replied quitly and he nodded – he don't have a choice, if she has taken it into her head.

Before they could resume to talk, a young woman gusted into the house and fell on Arminius neck. As the enjoyment of their reunion had settled, Arminius introduced she to them as his wife Thusnelda. The two needed obviously time for themselves, because they disappeared and the five friends left the house too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What should we do the whole day?"asked Gi then.

"I guess , we should repay their hospitality and look for work. The time will faster pass by", said Ma-Ti.

"Work?! The time will pass by fast too, if we lay us on a meadow and sleep. Nobody has them pressured to be so kind to us", groaned Wheeler.

"I don't believe it," replied Linka and rolled her eyes frustrated.

"I agree with Ma-Ti. Come along Linka. We will ask the women if they have work for us to do", said Gi and pulled Linka with her.

"And we three will search for work too, first of all for Wheeler, that you can't shirk from it", said Kwame and Wheeler went loath with them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At once all men disappeared from the fields, meadows and from the village. The five friends met in the village, as they tried to ascertain the reason for that.

"Where were all the men?" asked Linka bewildered.

"They were gone in order to fight", said Thusnelda, she was on her way to the fountain, as she had heard Linkas question."A short while ago a man brought the message that Varus was a few steps from here on his way to the hibernal camp, and they have all men summoned and were strike out.

"What purpose they?" asked Kwame.

"They will entice him in an ambush. But if you want to found out more of it, you have to wait till our men were back", she replied and went on.

"And what shall we do now? Should we wait here till they were back?" asked Ma-Ti.

"We will be not here such a long time", replied Wheeler."If my memory serves me right the battle takes three days."

"Should we help them perhaps?" asked Gi hesitantly."They were so kind to us."

"It is too dangerous. We haven't our powers, because Captain Planet is still in our time and we could will be killed. We should remember that it is our duty to head back in our time, because we have responsibilities there", said Kwame.

"But against a little bit to watch, from a safe distance of course, are certainly no objections to it, is it?" asked Wheeler and comprehended the toughtfully silence of his friends as a 'Yes' and strike off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were gone not an hour – they had no clock that functioned, but a tad sense for time was remained to them – suddenly it rang out loud roar from the deep of the forest and they followed the din. It don't took long time unless they had found the battle and they hid themselves behind an shrubbery to watch the fight.

The Germanic people had the Romans – thanks to a wrong cry for help, so explained Wheeler – lured in a trap into almost impassable ground, and were jumped out of the underwoods, in that they had themselves hidden. The ground trammeled the Romans so much, that they can't organise a battle formation and they have to protect the impedimenta with the civilians, wagons, pack animals and the transportation carts. It needed no long time till one by one of the five friends have to avert their views from it. They had experienced a lot on their insets, but to watch how heads were struck off, bellies rigged up and bodys were spiked was too horrible.

"It looks like as the Germanic peoples would win", experienced Kwame, as he looked again for a short time back."The Romans try to back away and set fire to their carts."

"They just do it therewith the Germanic peoples can't benefit from it", replied Wheeler.

"I don't want to look at this again and because we are tomorrow not any longer here, so you tell us simply what will still happen Yankee?"

"The Romans will back away in their camp, that they will pitch somewhere. Tomorrow the Germanic people will harry the Romans, it will rain and the ways will be bad to travel on. The day after tomorrow they will be so weakened from the fight and the weather and so heavy depleted, that Varus commit suicide. The rest of the Romans will surrender, try to evade, or kill themselves too. At least the Germanic peoples have done it that the Romans will back away and stop their campaign of conquest."

"What is with Arminius and his wife?" asked Gi.

"Thusneldas father will she kidnap in a few years. Arminius will fight against him, to get she back, but her father calls a Roman to his aid, Germanicus, the will intervene with his troups. He will bring Thusnelda and her father to Rome. There she will bear a baby from Arminius and he will further fight, but he will never meet his wife again nor his baby, and after a few more years he will be pretended slain by his relations."

"This is really sadly", said Ma-Ti.

"It must be really awful, if you lose the only human that means everything to you and into the bargain you can't got to know your child ever", replied Gi with wet eyes.

"The very idea that such a thing could happen is insufferably", said Wheeler.

"Da and it's so much the worse that we are in such times", murmured Linka and took a quick glance at Wheeler.

"Let us go to sleep. Who knows where we will land tomorrow", said Kwame then.

"One of us should stay awake therewith we don't miss the gate and no Romans or Germanic peoples will surprise us", Gi objected.

"I will keep watch. You can go to sleep", replied Wheeler.

"Wake me up if you get tired", said Linka and closed her eyes as Wheeler nodded, took the remote control off from Gi to keep an eye on the time, and leaned on a tree.

The time went by faster as he thougth, during he eavesdropped the noises from the hostiles camps, thought about the fate that will come to the young Garmanic couple, and deliberated what the time travel would still keep ready for them during he watched at Linka.

As the clock displayed the last two minutes he woke up the others and opened the gate. They jumped into it, as they could hear the noises of the battle began again, and they asked themselves what expected them now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I had much problems with the last two parts of this chapter - how to get all informations into it. I think I'm a trifle too rushed forward with it. But for that I had the next two chapters almost done and I hope I can come up with them faster as the others – it's merely a matter of the translation.

If you want to read more about the Varus Battle I can commend you a side (I want to write it in here, but it don't performed) you can ask me if you want to. But I guess, I have the most informations about it already in the story.


	4. The Vikings

Okay, maybe this is an fill-in chapter, but I had it simply to write :-) I thought long about it, if I should let Wheeler explain what had happened, but finally I do it, because maybe not anybody know the episodes or remind them (I guess in english the episodes were called "Two futures") and without it the chapter would be too short :-)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4 – The Vikings**

They found themselves again at a beach into a bay.

"I want to know where we are now?" asked Kwame.

"Not I", murmured Wheeler."How long have we to stay here Gi?" asked Wheeler. He had given the remote control back to her.

"It looks like 10 hours."

"I hope it will be relaxing hours", said Wheeler and laid back into the grass.

"You could tell us, what had on your last time travel happened to you, Yankee."

"I don't want to talk about it, Babe."

"If you want that we trust you and don't change through an oversight the past, you should tell us what had happened, that we know what could happen."

"What should happen?" asked Ma-Ti."As we went through the fountain of the Mayas we haven't changed anything."

"Remember the stone with our symbol", interposed Kwame.

"Yes, but even though the peoples of the Mayas were gone", replied Gi."What have we to fear, if we tell or show now and then conscious or unconscious something to peoples, to alleviate their lives?!"

"I guess that everything had sense that some people were dead and others have survived. If some tyrants had survived, the history wouldn't had come in that way how we know them."

"So, what had happened?" asked Linka again.

"Okay, okay", replied Wheeler and sighed in frustration."I was bolted with Blight in these chamber and it was merely a matter of time unless our air would go out. I have to say that Blight had a big part added while she had talk me into believing my mistake and she pushed me into the time fountain. I returned to the moment as Gaya gave me my ring and I detained myself from being a planeteer."

"What have you done? Why?" asked Gi bewildered.

"I thought I have to die in these ice cave. In this way I could forestall to come in this situation at all."

"We have got you out of it, haven't we?" asked Linka in a huffed.

"But I don't have reckoned on it. The ice was so thick and we hardly knew each other. The street life stuck too much into my bones, there they say everyone for oneself. I had simply panic. Believe me, I'm not very pride on these arbitration."

"What had then happened, my friend?" asked Kwame.

"Gaya met me and with the help from MEL she sent me to the future. New York and all the other towns on the coasts were sunken in the sea, the ozone layer was complete destroyed, the seas contaminated, the rainforest was gone and all over the world were wars because of trifles. The world was running on empty. It was so awful", Wheeler replied dejected.

"How could this happened?" asked Ma-Ti.

"Gaya had found me and told me that all peoples have to figure a role in their lives. I have myself detained to do my part and it gave nobody else the could do it. So it had never given the Planeteers and the villains could destroy the earth. I don't have believed her as she said it was too late and I've been looking for you. But you all had lost your courage, surrendered and Gaya was dead. It was really too late", he replied depressed and Linka couldn't resist to squeeze his hand comforting.

"How you have fix it up?" asked Gi then.

"I was traveled back and have ensured that I get the ring. But if we play with the past, maybe we can't eleminate this mistake. We don't have the control where we travel. That's why I think we schould be warily."

"I guess Wheeler is right. We should pay attention what we will say or do, and conform to the times and customs where we will landing", said Kwame and all of them nodded in agreement.

"What is this for an gladsome gang?" sounded a raspy voice behind them and they startled. In front of them stood ten barbarously looking men with pigtails and helmets, barely clad with skins and with axes weapond."I guess, we have finally found our surrogate oarsmen."

"Oarsmen?!" asked Ma-Ti nervously.

"We have lost a few on the sea", replied the obviously leader grinning."Snap them!"

"Hey you couldn't…", protested Wheeler as the men gripped them.

But he was broken by the fist of the leader in his stomach, during he said:"We can do whatever we want."

"Leave him alone, he has nothing done", said Linka furious.

"You're all safe if you're sensible and do what we will say to you, sweetie", he replied with a grin, during he stroked with his cruddy and callously hand above her cheek. The guy, the had gripped her, hindered her to make a step back, but she averted her head disgusted what made the leader in front of her laugh."Take them to the ship. We will outgo if the ladys are fettered at the mast and the three boys on their places", he ordered and the men wrenched the five friends with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler rowed in time with the others. It was a soul-destroying work. Ever these up and downs and all what he could see were the naked back of Kwame – they had undressed their shirts, because the work and the sun were merciless – and Ma-Ti and a stranger on his sides. They rowed for hours. The only thing that kept him calm was the fact that Linka and Gi were still fettered at the mast and of course the whip of the Viking the watched that they stayed in time. He looked up to the sun again and again and as it began to sink, he respired. They could journey on soon.

Suddenly on the back of the ship a riot burst out and two crude guys stomped over at them, followed by the captain.

"Obey my command, or else I'll let kill you", called he.

"We only want to have a bit of fun. You will get enough money for them then still too." They had attained Linka and Gi and both of them pinned themselves scared off at the mast. One of them grabbed Linkas arm, during the other one intersected their chains.

The Captain was swearing but no one of his men came to help him.

Kwame, Ma-Ti and Wheeler had stopped to row as the girls were free and the two men grabbed them. The overseer looked at the men too and didn't paid attention to the slaves.

One of the men imposed Linka a rudely kiss and she couldn't beware it despite all of her self-defence and Wheeler bursted out angry.

The shout of the overseer let the man stop and he looked up from Linka, but he hold her still with firmly grip. She looked in the same direction as he and saw how Wheeler jumped across the thwart, snatched an dagger from a man before the could react, and gusted at random to them. It was something in his eyes, that made Linka for the first time fear of him. He stopped beneath the man and held him the dagger to his throat.

"Let her go." Wheelers voice was only an snarl, but it's showed effect on the man.

He looked back unsettled, before he let her go and Wheeler trod at once between him and her, without take away the dagger from his throat.

"I will be threaten from an slave. Someone shall kill him", he called suddenly, but the Captain just smiled.

"If you ever touch one of them I will kill you. Every guy the dares it will I kill", said Wheeler badly and turned towards Linka, but suddenly stood the Captain in front of him with a tight bow. He stopped and looked at him, before the man shot is arrow down. But the arrow whooshed at his head and hit the man, the Wheeler had just threatened and the wanted to attack him from behind.

"I don't like mutineers", justified the Captain his doing."What an valor my young friend. I hope you know that you have despite everything forfeited your life, because you have rebelled to save her", said the Captain now to Wheeler."What is she? Your lover. Unfortunately that would lower her value."

"My warning was valid for you too, so look out what you say", growled Wheeler.

"Wheeler, please." Suddenly Linka stood beneath him and laid her hand on his arm to calm him and really could she sense, that he do so.

"What valor some men showing, just because of such an worthless creature. Women were just good for cooking our meals and heat up our beds," said the Captain and laughed together with the whole crew.

But Wheeler was now boiled with rage. Nobody had deserved to hear such things over oneself, especially not Linka. He jumped with one pounce to him, grabbed him by the throat and laid the dagger under his chin. The whole crew kept suddenly still and so he could hear, how Gi behind him said to Kwame that the gate would open in one minute. So he needed only to stall.

He used the Captain as shield and stepped back with him, and his friends in his back, to the brink of the ship. There Gi opened the gate on the surface of the sea – it would look for the vikings like they were jumped in the sea – and one after another leave the ship. Wheeler pushed off the Captain and he fell to the ground. Linka had waited for him and now Wheeler took her hand and they jumped together off the ship and in the gate. A mordantly pain pricked in his arm, before they were gyrated like never before and finally they were unconscious.

_To be continued..._


	5. A legendary King

**Chapter 5 – A legendary King**

As Linka awoke they lay on a glade. She startled and looked back. All of them were there, Gi and Ma-Ti awoke too, during Wheeler and Kwame lay still there unconscious. She turned towards Wheeler and descried a wound on his arm, there a dagger or a arrow must him have striped. She deliberated not long and doffed her Top – she wore still a shirt under it – and ripped it to pieces, to bandage his wound with one of them.

He awoke as she finished her work and made a knot.

"Thanks Babe", said he, as he saw what she had done for him.

"Never mind Yankee, but as brave you were to advocate me, don't make ever such an imprudent thing."

"I can't promise you that Babe, not as long we land in such times. My blood was up, as the guy was so coarsely with you and how the other had talked of you. You don't have deserve it."

"Thank you Yankee", she said with a smile and kissed him at his cheek."Nevertheless be a tad more cautious."

"Hey, yonder is a way. Let us see, where it lead to", said Ma-Ti, as he came back from his reconnaissance walk.

They were barely on the way, as thundering hoofbeats they startled. They turned surprised towards the noise and they saw a horde of knights in gallop come up to them, and they didn't indicated if they want to stop or not.

At once the five friends jumped to the sides. Wheeler grabbed Linkas hand, as he ran past her and pulled her with him into an shrubbery on the wayside. He stumbled across an root and felt down, but he could to turn during his fall, therewith he fell not on his face and noted that Linka was stumbling too. She landed on him, but could herself absorb with her hands, that she didn't landed with her whole weight and with all power from the fall on him.

"Hey Babe, are you all right?" he asked worried, as he had the first pain of his fall digested.

"Da, and you?" she asked him and he nodded."Thank you Wheeler."

"You're welcome", he replied and a grin spread across his face."Where we are lying here, I would know a very good way to thank me." She rolled her eyes in frustration – ever if he had behave himself for a few days and she thought he was grown up, he made again his stupid and boyish jokes. She slapped her palm on his forhead as reply, before they stood up and went back to the way, where they could see that the knight had stopped and now they talked with their three friends.

"Are they friends of you?" asked a imposing knight with a tunic above his mail shirt, with an dragon emblem at it, the same was at the tunics of the other five knights.

"That's Wheeler and Linka. They are with us on our pilgrimage", replied Ma-Ti.

"Pilgrimage?!" murmured Wheeler in his ear.

"I had no other idea", he answered quietly.

"Wheeler? What for an strange name, there you seem to be Irishman." Now Wheeler rolled his eyes in frustration. Why expected everyone that he was from Ireland only because of his hair color? It was only his heritage from his irish forefathers.

"I have irish roots. My right name is Shawn."

"That matches better to you. I will call you if you don't object", replied the knight and Wheeler only nodded, during he felt the asking views of his friends on him."My name is Lancelot and this is Gawain. We are on the way back to camelot with our companions. I hope you will accompany us. Arthur is always delighted by new guests the can tell new stories."

Nobody of the five friends could believe what they had heard. Lancelot and Arthur, Camelot? Kwame was the first, the recovered his voice and he accepted this offer grateful.

At once the knights began to allocate their luggage of the three pack horses, that the five friends could ride too. Wheeler took the opportunity and pulled Linka in front of him at the horse. To his surprise she didn't objected neither if he put his arm around her – this time travel was better and better.

"So, Shawn is it?" asked Linka then, as they were bestridden a few minutes.

"Huh?" asked Wheeler bewildered, as she wrenched him out of his thoughts, those he had indulged in since she sat pressed to him on the horse.

"Your name. I have ever thought that Wheeler is not your right name and I have asked me for what reasons you have it hidden from us."

"Now you know it", he said with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean. Shawn is a very beautiful name."

"Yeah, but only if you don't know, that it is the name of my father too", he replied and she turned her head for a short time towards him and viewed him astonished."The name of my father is Sean, with ea. He wanted that I have the same name, but my mother was able to prevail with another spelling, because she thought it could be confusingly if we had to undersign something."

"And you don't want to called Shawn, because…?"

"I'm in no way want to have something in common with my father. We don't even have the same blood group." She nodded thoughtfully – she had expected this answer.

"You are not your father and you'll never be like him. You're a very good man Yankee", she replied and squeezed his hand gently. She couldn't see his smile, but she could hear it as he thanked her for her words.

"How has your mother called you?" asked she then after a few more minutes of silence.

"Shawni, Robby or Robin. She does it today still."

"Why the last two?"

"My second name is Robert. But it's our secret, is it?"

"I can you promise that only, if you tell me your last name."

"You will find it out not until if you stand with me in front of an priest", he said with a grin.

"Behave yourself Yankee. Today you play with your health", she replied with a smile and poked her elbow into his ribs. She had not tried to ache him and she had not. But she couldn't confess that he had said from what she dreamed for a long time – not now and here, the right moment wasn't there, not yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's getting dark as they rode through the gate of an giant castle wall and past of thatched with straw half-timbered houses. Children whooshed, men and women sat in front of their houses and made their work – to spin yarn, to forge iron, to tan leather and much more. All people shone to be happy and satisfied. The five Planeteers watched the bustle with such interesting, that they noticed the stately castle only when the knights bridled their horses in front of it.

"Wow, this is a palace", murmured Wheeler and dismounted from the horse.

"What have you expect from King Arthur?" asked Linka and allowed him to help her off the horse.

"I hope you have enough time. You don't get to know Camelot at one day", said Gawain wit an grin, as he noticed the goggling five friends.

"I hope the same", replied Ma-Ti and looked to Gi, the glanced at the remote control.

"If I'm not mistaken, we have 25 days here."

"What? Have you calculate it right?" asked Linka and Gi gave her clandestinely the remote control. She recalculated the hours and showed then with a nod, that Gi was right.

"That may be enough time", said Wheeler as the stable boys led away the horses and looked up to Lancelot, the promted them with a wave to follow him."Then let us go to get to know King Arthur in person", he said then and they followed the knight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My King, we have found five new friends into the woods, they are at Pilgrimage", said Lancelot, as they all had took a bow in front of the young, blond king.

"They have us may more likely ridden by", said Wheeler and felt at once Linkas elbow again between his ribs.

"All peaceable people are welcome on camelot. I'm King Arthur and this is Merlin, my wise adviser." He indicated at an old man with a long grey beard, the sat on his right side. He nodded curtly during he examined the five friends penetratively."Who you are, my friends?" asked Arthur then and Lancelot introduced the five.

"You look tired", noticed Arthur and he clapped his hands. At once maidens and menials come running."Customize the free rooms for our guests, bring tubs up and cause them hot baths; and look for clothes for them and modifies it if necessary. It seems to me, as they could use others", he ordered as he glanced at the five with a view that said how strange their clothes and the bare torsos of the boys must seem to him."You get food at your rooms. You can rest for the rest of the night and we will talk tomorrow at breakfast", he added and a maiden, the had waited, requested them now to follow her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two girls had got a room together, so the boys too. The tubs were still in the rooms and all of them was busy filled with hot water. For the five Planeteers it was objectionably, that they made such a lot of fuss for the people, but no one or them wanted after these days to forego a hot tub.

The only thing what Wheeler, Ma-Ti and Kwame don't wanted utterly, were the maidens, they should help them with their tub.

Later, as they were clad in clean clothes of this time and the maidens wanted to collect their trousers, Wheeler searched his pockets and found the amulet, that he had bought for Linka and then had totally forgotten. At once he decided to give it to her now, before he would forget it once again and he would lose it.

As he knocked at the door of the adjoining room, to his surprise a young maiden opened the door."I wanted to see Linka", he said nervously, because the maiden looked at him with an asking view and he saw above her shoulder that yet another woman was in there.

"I will asking her, if she want to see you. How you can see, my Queen is here, the Lady Gwynevere."

He bowed as the Queen glanced in his direction, but he foamed with rage inwardly, because the maiden presumed that Linka maybe not want to see him – she had ever wanted to see him if he asked for. But he calmed down, as Linka apologized and came to him.

"You look fabulous Yankee, like I said at the market at the middle ages festival", said she as she had examined him during her approaching – he carried a light linen shirt, that was tied up with cords on an V-neckline, but it was open. He had the shirt – as usual - only half in his dark leather trousers, that enhanced his terrific figure.

"Thanks Babe", he replied with an grin as he saw her admiringly view, and examined her too in her green dress, that was tight till her hips and with her open hair."You look beautiful, as usual, but today exceegingly. I guess, I have never seen you with your hair open", he said then with an smile and took a whisp of hair from her and let it slide to his fingers and moved one step closer to her.

"The Queen thought that it looks better at me", she replied and looked up to him full of expectation. This moment was special and suddenly nothing around them was matters.

"It does, but I found the other variation very beautiful too, because it emphasized your beautiful face anymore", said he smiling and sloped down to her, as an harrumph reminded them, that they were not alone and they looked up to the maiden.

"Forgive me, but it is not decent to stand alone with a virgin on the floor and to approaching you so to her", said the maiden and Linka blushed at once.

"In my view we are not alone", hummed Wheeler and asked himself what about the girls talked inside there. As he would have asked for an sign they could hear Gi and Gwynevere began to giggle."To be honest…I come to you to give you something that I have bought on the market and I had totally forgotten to give it to you."

"We are up to our ears with work since then", she replied with a smile."Oh Wheeler, it's wonderful. With what I have deserved it?" she asked astonished as he gave her the amulet.

"I have seen it and I had to take it. I guess it's suitable to your eyes…and your dress now too", he said a little embarrassed.

"That's why you have talked with the old saleswoman so long? I had thought that you have flirted with her", she said with a smile and asked him with a gesture to lay the amulet around her neck.

"She is a tad too old for me, thanks", said he as he laid her the amulet around her neck.

"Has it a meaning?"

"The cross indicated the four seasons and the twist of the time…somehow it is straight very convenient, hmm?!" he said with a grin."The design of the knots means felicitous friendship. It shall shelter you, if you received it as a gift", he added, but he didn't told her everything of that what the old saleswoman had told him. It was with the three women in the background probably not the best moment for that right now.

"Thank you Yankee", said she bewildered that he showed so much of his affection for her, and kissed him on the cheek, despite the protest of the maiden and the giggling of Gi and Gwynevere.

"So I will better go. Good night, Babe."

"Da, you have to make up for much sleep", she replied as occurred her, that he had not slept since more than 36 hours."Sleep tight."

"You too, anytime", he said with a short view at the laughing women in the room and Linka nodded with a smile, before he went away.

______________________________________________________________________________________

I guess, you'll see that I have a weakness for king Arthur and the middle ages, because I sojourn a little there. Hope it pleased you.

Wheeler has still another name, but the first is, because I have so often hint that he had irish roots, that I thought he must have a irish sounding name and Shawn pleased me. The second name is important later in the story, you'll see :-)

To be continued…


	6. Beltane

**Chapter 6 - Beltane**

The days went by, during they were strolled through Camelot, admired the craftmanship of the middle ages and they found many new friends. Almost all people and knights were very friendly and Arthur and Lancelot too were so pleasant, they had them simply to like.

The boys were taught by the knights in the using of sword, arrow and bow and with the lance, during the girls watched them or sat together with the women and were taught in their work like stitching and disentangle wool. It was an uneventful live, first of all for Linka and Gi, because the women of this times knew only their work and their children, but they had a fine old time too and they eavesdropped tensely the stories of the women, the they told during their work.

They were almost since a week there, as Arthur at this evening during the dinner turned towards them:"Fortunately you are arrived in time to celebrate Beltane with us", said Arthur.

"Please my king, what is Beltane?" asked Ma-Ti bewildered.

"You have never heard from it?" asked the young king surprised and all of them shook their heads."We celebrate the returning of the spring and the end of the winter. The farmers will reciprocate the fields together with the druids and welcome the new prolificness. The people will bedeck their houses and they will tonight in the whole land ignites great fires as a sign for the new live, and everybody will dance and have a very nice time", he explained with a grin and a few knights called equivocal and offensive remarks and they guffawed.

"You are believe in God, but this festival sounds for me like an heathen faith", said Kwame.

"Oh it is, but the Christianity is still young in this district and many of my subjects are still believing in the old faith and I feel me connected with it too. Why should I create unrest and forbid something, that I believe for myself?!"

"Besides Beltane is a special festival. In this night more young couples decide their bond for life as anytime in the year. It's the night of love. A magically night", added Merlin.

"Yeah, first of all for the women in the grass it will be magically", called Brock, a rude and dirty knight, the left out no opportunity to torture the new three young men during their fight training, and all men in the hall were laughing, all but the five Planeteers again."Hey redhead, what about you lend me your girlfriend for the night? I will take care of her in a good way", he called to Wheeler and pinted to Linka next to him.

"What about you shut your big mouth?!" said Wheeler badly.

"Aww come on little buddy. Anybody have to show her what she is missing. Any woman should once in a lifetime have had a real man between her…" He can't finish what he would say, because a wooden cup flew across the whole table and it hit him unerring at the head.

Wheeler was jumped up so abruptly, that nobody of his friends could react. But he had the cup scarcely flung as Linka got up and grabbed his arm.

"Please calm down, Wheeler. He is not worth the trouble", she whispered to him.

"Nobody has the right to talk in such a way about a woman, especially not about you", growled he without to lose Brock out of his sight, the seemed to comprehend what it had happened to him.

"Nobody mortifies me in such a way", he squalled, during Lancelot and Gawain detained him to charge Wheeler across the table."Look out for your paramour. Anytime…" He let his menace unspoken, before he left the hall.

"He is a very loyal knight, but he is a little unrestrained with beautiful woman", said Arthur now.

"He can't really take any woman, the he want, can he?" asked Wheeler.

"No, he can't. The glory of all knights forbids to take a wife the is married. But unfortunately it is happened often, that some maidens had to serve for him, but nobody risks his wrath and impeachs him, so my hands are tied."

"That mean our two friends here are in constant danger to will be raped and nobody can help them?" asked Kwame angry.

"Not if you mind them, surely the one or another knight will watch out too, but nobody can be all around. The safest solution is, if they get married."

During Gi remained silent thoughtfully, Linka had to keep her temper, to not go up the wall.

"I will not marry someone, just to be safe to another. I can help myself", Linka said angry and she left the hall.

"I will follow her till to her room, Sire", said now a maiden and did so as Arthur nodded. It would be better if someone was there, the could get help, if Brock should ambuscade her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock at the door let Linka startle. Maybe she had the others convinced that she had no fear, but she knews it better.

"Who is it?" she asked loud.

"I am, Babe", she heard Wheelers voice and went to the door, pushes the latch aside and opened it.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Da, but it is really frustrating if you come from an emancipated world and then you have to live in such times", she said with an flimsy smile."Want you to come in?"

"Uhm, no better not. Brock thinks obviously that we…I guess we don't have to add fuel to the fire", said he and smiled embarrassed.

"Thank you Wheeler", said she with a smile that warmed up his heart."Your effort to preserve the decency and to defend my glory is so great. I really appreciate it."

"I can not say that I was brougth up to treat a woman with respect, but I think so and I dislike it if men guess that woman were only toy and if they speak so." She could nothing do as to smile. Such moments were so rare, that it staggered her every time, if he spoke about his feelings and thoughts."Why I'm here…we had talked down in the hall that it is really safer for you, if you are married. Ma-Ti will marry Gi and I want to marry you. Just feignedly of course."

"What?" she called out and startled."Have you really taken leave of your senses?"

"Has you not seen how Brock had looked at you? While you are not married this lustful buck will consider you as unprotected game and he will not stop to try to get you in his hands", he replied angry.

"And you think to be married with you will stop him?!" said she sarcastically.

"I don't think only so. For the men in this time counts glory and respect more than everything else. Nobody will touch you wrong then, because I can challenge him else and all men know that I'm pretty good with weapons. I would kill any man the dares to touch you, but if we would be married I had all rights to do it."

"Listen to this nonsense! You're become such an barbarian like they are."

"I can only see how the wind here blows. I would do it too, if anybody dares to put his hand at you in our time. You would be safe, Babe."

"I will not marry you!"

"Why not? We only have to feign. I expect nothing from you, I will nothing try, I just want to be sure, that you are safe. Sure, we ought to share a room, but I will sleep at the ground. I…"

"Njet Yankee. We wouldn't just feign. The people here are already Christians. We would married in front of God."

Ma-Ti and Gi will do it too. What of it?! We will be married in a time, where we not even are born."

"It is not Gi's and Ma-Ti's faith, but our. For them it means nothing, but for us, at least for me it means something. We would be married in front of God and for him the time means nothing. It's an sacredly and binding vow. You can not simply break such a thing or make jokes with it. We could never faign, because we would really be married in front of God and the church and nobody could ever break it off."

"We could send a writing with the request for that to the Pope if we are at home again", he murmured.

"Bozh moy, can you once not be serious?! I will not do that to be safe of a few guys, while I can help myself. It belonged so much more to it to marry…Love, respect, but first of all one ought to **want** it and not **have to** do it", she replied angry and wanted to shut the door, but Wheeler detained her.

"Babe, it gives nothing on earth, what I rather want."

"Da, sure", she replied sarcastically."I want never ever to talk about this Yankee. Never again!" said she then angry and slammed the door in front of his nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festival for the dwellers of the castle was took place on a meadow in front of the castle, the adjoined at a wood. All over in the environs were lighted fires, where the people gathered, in order to celebrate Beltane.

They laughed and danced, ate and talked. The mood were more frisky and couples jumped across the fire, before they seemed to disappear.

"What signifies the jump across the fire?" asked Gi Merlin, the sat next to her.

"Beltane is the night, in this many couples find together and with the fire jump they are become engaged", he said with a smile, before he let his view ramble and he detected Wheeler and Linka, the tried to learn a few steps from the dancers."Your friends seems to like each other", he said then and Gi followed his view.

Linka had not long could be angry at Wheeler because of his _proposal_, because she knew that he only meant it in a good way. Now she tried to pour oil on troubled water, while she spent time and had fun with him – Gi knew, how much her russian friend loved it, how much she loved **him**, and she asked herself for the thousand time why Linka couldn't follow her heart and was able to confess Wheeler finally everything.

"Yes, I guess they love each other since the first day they had met, but they simply can't talk with each other. Sometimes it is very frustrating to see, how they rack themselves with it."

A smile spread on the face of the old man."Maybe they need only a little help", he replied quiet and Gi watched bewildered, how his view pointed stiff at her two friends. It seemed as he blinded all around him out and was totally concentrated at them, and he began to murmur quit strange words.

Now totally bewildered Gi watched how Wheeler and Linka took themselves by the hands and they jumped across the fire, before they disappeared out of her sight.

"What was that?" asked Gi astonished.

"Oh I guess your friends were infected of the mood here", he replied with a strange, knowing smile.

"Maybe I should search for them?!" she said thoughtfully, but Merlin put a hand on her arm and stopped her to stand up.

"Stay and celebrate becalmed along. They are safe and they will nothing do, what they not want to do", he replied and even if Gi had wanted to follow them, she couldn't find the motivation to stand up and search for them; and though she watched out for them the whole time – vainly -, she enjoyed the festival to the full and amused herself gorgeous.

All doubts and worries were simply like blown away, like _conjured away_.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I have to say, that I'm a great fan of fantasy too, so here is a little of it involved with the _wizard _Merlin.

Here a few more infos of Beltane: It was one of the old festivals of the Celts, that got lost as the Christianity spreaded over the world. It is the night to the 1. May. In Germany we have today still a tradition that's called "Dance in the May" or "Dance around the Maypole", I don't know if you have the same tradition too?! In historic novels Beltane was known for the fact that couples disappeared into the woods and…maybe you know ;-D

So…_to be continued_…


	7. The magic is over

Okay, I know that this chapter is a little crazy and maybe not what you have expected, but I couldn't do anything, I had it plainly to write :-) I'm pleased if you tell me what you think.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 7 – The Magic is over**

It took long time till Linka broke through the phase between sleep and awakening, because beautiful memories at her dream shot through her mind, how she had with Wheeler in the soft moss…She torn open her eyes in shock. It were no dreams or fantasys. It were memories, **real** memories on the last night.

As she now finally reverted to the reality, she was sensible of the arm that lay around her waist, of the body that was pressed at her back and first of all that they both were naked. That couldn't be true!? They don't had really…but a look down at her body showed her the truth.

She jumped up hasty, grabbed her dress and disappeared behind a tree, as Wheeler began to stir. She slipped into her dress, managed it to knot the cords scanty in her back. She just considered if she should run away and later act as if nothing had happened, as Wheeler – already dressed too – emerged next to her.

"Are you all right Babe?" asked he and she wanted to give him a snappish answer, wanted to put the blame on him, as she saw his look. He was at least so bewildered like her and he really cared about her."Whatever has happened in the last night, I'm sorry about that."

"You can't remember it?"

"Fragmentary and I don't hope that we did what these fragments reveal to me."

"I can imagine what you mean and I'm afraid that it happened", she replied quiet and she didn't knew what she dismayed more, that it happened in that way or he obviously didn't wanted it.

"Are you sure?" asked he quiet.

"To 100 percent. I have never…I'm…was…" She couldn't keep on talking, thought at the proof for her lost innocence, that was to see at her thigh, but Wheeler comprehended what she meant.

"Oh my…Babe, I don't wanted…I'm sorry. I don't know, what is come over me. Have I ached you?" he asked shocked and she shook her heat distressed. He wanted to take her in his arms, to mitigate somehow her bewilderment, but she stepped one step back.

"Njet. I can not Wheeler, not now. I don't know...I'm so...confused. I…"

"I'm sorry Babe. I don't wanted it, not in this way."

"Neither am I", she replied only, turned and ran away.

Wheeler looked after her till Brock occurred to his mind and he decided, that it was safer for her, if he follow her.

He ever had dreamed to be together with her, in that way too, but not so. He couldn't remember much of it, if she couldn't too? She had not deserved that. It had for they both will be a unforgettable experience and not an rapid delight in the wood. They had to have been of drugs, he couldn't find another explanation for it, and if he get out who had these given to them, the guy would never more enjoy his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Linka sat entirely buried in thought at the parapet of the window and looked out, as Gi entered the room. Seemingly Linka had used the time, to clean up and had changed clothes.

"Hey, I have brought food along for you", said Gi and put down the tray on a table. Linka looked up only for a short moment, before she looked again out of the window.

"I'm not hungry."

"Linka, are you okay?" asked Gi warily, as she sat down on the bed.

"Da, what yet shall be?" she replied, but she couldn't manage an convincing smile.

"Come on. You come at midday back to the castle, apparently entirely hysterical with untidy clothes and messy hair and you want to tell me, that everything is all right?! Besides I have joined Wheeler, who had came only a short time after you. What happened?"

Linka sighed shortly. She was never a good liar and maybe it was nothing wrong to speak about it with her best friend.

"I have spent the night with Wheeler…into the woods."

"And?!" asked Gi full of expectation, but Gi comprehended, as Linka dart a significative glance at her."Oh, OH!"

"Da, oh", she replied with a faint smile. By other circumstances her reaction and her countenance would be jocular."The bad thing is, that I utterly not know, how it came to this."

"You can't remember it?"

"Da, I do. Anyway more and more memories returns, but it should not be in this way. So I have it not imagined."

"You has imagined to…with Wheeler?!"

"Njet…I mean Da…I..."

"If you wanted it, what is now so bad at it?"Was it…was he…not good?"

"That, what I remember was…terrific…but I don't wanted it, not so. We had no control about us. We have not even talked before, we have no relationship. I don't know what he want, if he really and only want me", she said frustrated and Gi looked at her sceptically. They all knew what Linka meant to him, only she couldn't still see it."I don't know, everything seems to be bewitched."

"Oh", replied Gi, as she remembered, how strange Merlin had behave at yesterday evening.

"What do you mean with Oh?"

"I have yesterday evening seen how Merlin has real stared at you two, as he would concentrate himself only at you two and he murmured something. Thereupon you both are jumped across the fire and disappeared. I have therefor spoken to him, but he only said, that you two would nothing do, what you don't want. Maybe it sounds strange, but in all stories about King Arthur Merlin is a wizard", she replied shrugging.

For one moment Linka thought about er words. In the past it had seemed to her totally crazy, but now seemed everything possible. She had never thought that she ever lost her control in such a way, that her would happen a comparable thing like the last night.

"Where you are going to?" asked Gi terrified, as Linka suddenly jumped up.

"To take an old man to task", she replied and disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Wheeler came back to the castle, he had heard from Gi, that Linka was already in her room. Gi had him nothing asked, had him just for a short time examined and had him then left alone.

He had long thought if he should try to speak with her again, to tell her finitely what he felt. But he didn't know what had her so frightened, and the thought that she maybe didn't wanted him, discouraged him to go to her and maybe to make a fool of himself.

He sat with Lancelot and Arthur in the hall, during children frisked around them and the menials cleared up the remains of the dinner from the table, as Linka stormed into the hall. Automatically Wheeler stood up and looked after her, how she headed directly for Merlin, who sat in a corner of the hall and watched the people. Wheeler excused himself by Arthur and followed her. She was so angry that she didn't noticed that Wheeler stopped just a few steps behind her.

"My friend had watched you at yesterday evening and you did anything with us. You are a wizard, or not?!" he heard she saying.

"Wizard…a really great word. Let us say that I'm in a position to do a few small tricks, not more."

"Such as to impose your will to people?!"

"I have nobody imposed anything, girl. I can't evoke feelings, where none are. At the most I have you only lent a little more guts to stand to your feelings. How I said to your friend you have nothing done, what you not wanted."

"If we wanted it and it was only our decision, why can't we both remember all of it?"

"A little side-effect, but the fog will lift. You don't wanted it, girl? Could you say, without to lie, that you don't wanted it and that you don't love him with all of your heart?" He asked and Linka sighed short, becalmed a little.

"No, I can't", she replied and Wheelers view beamed for surprise and joy."But not in this way, not at the first time and…here."

"I know what you want to say, because I know where you come from", he replied and a short grin spread on his face, as Linka looked shocked at him."Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Take this and drink at every day a little of these herbs in hot water und you don't have to worry. We are not so retarded how you are maybe thinking", said he and he fetched a linen sack of his cloak and presented it to her.

She knew exactly what he meant. Obviously he was able to read in her mind and he had detected her greatest worry, because she couldn't risk a pregnancy, first of all not during their time travel. She stared at him speechless, before she caught herself again."For the future stop the performing magic."

"Don't worry. You two don't be in need of it any longer. Words alone can bring everything in the desired direction.", he said , before Linka turned.

At once she stiffened, because Wheeler stood in front of her. How long was he there? How much had he heard?

"Can we talk Babe?" asked he now hesitantly.

"There is nothing to talk, not now."

"I don't think so."

"Nothing of this was destined for your ears", she sputtered between gritted teeth. Why went nothing in that way like it should?!

"I'm sorry, but I think we should talk about what happened", said he insistently.

"But now I'm not in the mood to talk about it. I only want a rest."

"And followed by that we act as if nothing happened?! I can't do that Babe, I don't want to."

"Then forget it", hissed she. How could he pressurize her? Couldn't he imagine that everything, what was happened and told today, had her too much churned up inside to talk now with him seriously.

"Oh Shawn, I guess she needs finally someone, who subdues her", said Arthur now as he come to them.

"I can subdue myself if I want to, Sire", she hissed back."I need no man for that."

"I think so. You are too old to be unmarried, why you are probably so stubborn."

"What?!" flared she up and at once Wheeler grabbed her arm to stop her from gripping the king by the throat.

"You will be married in three days. I think your bridegroom will be Shawn, after your engagement last night", he replied with a smile.

"Huh?" – "What?" asked both simultaneously and looked at each other bewildered."Who alleged that we are engaged?" asked Linka then.

"You are jumped together across the fire, I thought you knew what it meant?! I seem to forget again and again, that you don't seem to know our customs. Never mind, let me know till tomorrow if you want to marry him, or else I will choose one of my knights for you."

"You can't coerce me to do that."

"You are here without an guardian, so you are a ward of the crown. You will marry and if I have to let you tug in front of the altar."

"Babe", murmured Wheeler to her and she understood. It would fetch her only worse, if she started an argument with the king but it cost all of her self-control.

"Men", hissed she then, turned furiously and went away.

"Follow her Shawn", said the king with a smile.

"She will throw the next thing, what comes to her hands, at my head."

"She loves you, boy. Go, therewith you are really the man, who will marry her", said Merlin and for Wheeler was it, as he wanted to say him anything with this. So he take heart and followed her slowly through the hall, in his thoughts he laid his words rightly, the he want to say to her, since so a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stormed furious up the stairs on the way to her room, as a hand came forth from a shady corner and grabbed her arm. Only one moment later she found herself pressed at an guy, whose hot and stinky breath blew at her face.

"My beauty, now I will show you, who is here the true man and you will totally forget these Shawn, because you will want only me", murmured Brock with lascivious voice in her ear and rubbed himself against her.

"Leave me alone. He is more of a man as you ever will be and he will…"

"What will he do? The noise of the hall is too loud. You can squall, but he can't hear you, no one can. And what can he do? You are not his wife, but you will be mine, if I had you and I claim you from Arthur."

"Never ever", hissed she and wanted to ram her knee between his legs, but he grabbed her by the thigh before she could hit him and let his callously hand glide above her thigh.

He kissed her now rude and wild and flinged her around, plonked her at the wall, that her air stayed for one moment away. He used this opportunity to grab her hands and pressed them above her head at the wall to hold them there effortless with one hand. Meanwhile his other hand roamed down her body, till he began to open his trousers.

She wriggled panicky, but his body pressed her at the wall and let her no chance to getaway or the least defensiveness, and his mouth smothered any of her shouts.

In her whole live she had herself never felt so faint and defenceless and she wished like never before Wheeler would come to rescue her. What she had had in the last night with Wheeler, had frightened her, had her given something to think; but this here, what this abhorrently guy was to be going to do, thrown her in totally panic, an regular mortal fear.

"Brock, I will kill you, you bastard", squalled someone behind him and Linka discerned relieved that it was Wheeler. At the next moment Wheeler wrenched Brock away from her, as he was going to shove her dress up.

She slumped down to the ground and like across an fog she watched shocked how Wheeler enraged trashed himself with Brock. He was an real berserker in this moment. Furiously he battered at Brock, put away any of Brock's strokes as they had him only fondled and let himself not keep away, not even from his friends, the was appeared at the steps together with a few dwellers of the castle.

At once she knew, that he would swat Brock if nobody kept him. For an short moment she thought that this monster had it not better deserved. But Wheeler would get trouble and she don't wanted, that anything happened to him.

"Wheeler", she cried low, as Brock fell to the ground, but he seemed nothing to hear."Wheeler please", she cried louder and he really stopped, let Brock, who he had grabbed by his collar, fell to the ground and come up to her.

"Babe, are you all right?" asked Wheeler she gentle, as he crouched next to her."You are safe now. He will never touch you again." She dropped at his chest and he laid his arms around her, during she cried as the shock overwhelmed her now totally. Wheeler stroked gentle her hair and her arms, talked to her sedatively until she finally became silent.

He took her cautious on his arms. Ma-Ti, Gi and Kwame had all the time stood in silence behind them and looked now asking at him as he turned, during everybody else disappeared and took Brock with them.

"I will bring her to her room and watch over her. You can go to bed, if you want to."

"If I can at all sleep tonight, after this", replied Gi low and shivered short."I will ask the king for another room and look at her in the morning. Take care of her and inform me, if anything happened", she said then and he nodded, before he strike off.

He achieved her room, pushed open her door to close it behind him with an kick, and laid Linka gingerly on her bed.

"Thank you Yankee", she whispered low as he covered her with the blanket and he looked surprised in her open eyes.

"I thought you would be fallen asleep", said he then and sat down besides her."How are you?"

"The shock eased slowly up", replied she and managed a half-hearted smile.

"Try to sleep", he replied and squeezed for a short time her hand."I'm directly in front of the door and watch at you. Nobody will pass by me, promised."

He stood up, but she gripped his hand and held him back.

"Would you…stay with me?"

"Babe, you know what it would mean and what everyone will think, if I would stay the night in your room?" he asked hesitantly.

"Da, but Arthur thinks anyway that I should marry and if your offer is still valid I would be very happy if you would be the one."

"Of course Babe", he replied with a smile and was torn between joy, that she finally agreed and he could protect her, and disappointment because he knew that she did it just because she was forced to it."I will sit down here in the arm chair."

"Was it too much asked if you lay down here with me", she replied shyly.

Willingly he did the favor for her, in the end he wanted only that she is doing well and he would perform any wish for her. He laid down next to her and at once she snuggled into his arms. A light shiver went still through her, but it was slowly tail off and stopped finally complete as she fell asleep.

He kissed her soft on her forehead before he closed his eyes too. Never again he would let happen, that happened ever again an similar thing to her. With his own life he would protect her, he swore to himself in this moment.

_To be continued..._


	8. Wedding on Camelot

_Sorry that you have to wait so long, but I guess the four chapters, that I have upload in the week before last week was maybe too much to translate and I needed a break. Besides I had so much ideas in my mind and I was working (writing and thinking) on four other stories, but nothing comes out how it ought to be... :-( But for now here is the next chapter of this one. Hope you enjoy it._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 8 – Wedding on Camelot**

As Linka opened her eyes at the next morning she lay still in his arms. He slept still deep and as she moved slightly he pulled her in his sleep tighter on him. She looked at his face with an smile, studied any of his traits from this near and enjoyed it to lie in his arms. She loved him so much, if she would ever find the words to tell him, to describe it to him? Was this forced wedding a sign? He was already for years the only one for her, in her dreams the father of her children, with him she wanted together to grow old, she can't live without him. Should it be the time that she overcame all of her fears and give herself totally to the love?

"Hey Babe, is everything all right?" aroused Wheelers voice her from her thoughts and she looked with an smile into his eyes.

"Da, I have only cogitated." She stroked a wisp of hair out of his forehead."You need badly an haircut Yankee", said she then with a smile.

"And to shave too, but they use daggers to it and Lancelot didn't find the time for it. He is the only one, of whom I feel utterly certain, that he don't want to slash my throat", replied he with a grin.

"I find it very attractive." She stroked with a hand above his cheek, the adorned short stubbles."You looks with it much…bolder", she replied slightly embarrassed and his grin was still widening. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, ere Linka looked up again into his eyes.

"Whats up?" asked Wheeler then gently.

"This is very nice."

"Yeah, it is. I could awake like this every morning."

"In two days nobody can detain you for it", she replied and was thoughtfully.

"Babe, I have thought over it. We could restrict the wedding pledge", said he and and she looked bewildered at him."If we say that we want it while our time here remains, nobody would suppose anything at it and after the next travel it was no longer valid, because our time here will be over."

"I'm impressed Yankee", she said with a smile, but in actuality she was not very happy of his suggestion. Suggested he it, because he don't wanted to marry her? Persisted he therefore to find a way out of this further on?"If you want it, we could do it?!"

"Babe, I will do everything if it makes you happy, you know that", said he, but she could see in his eyes, that something disturbed him.

"Da, I know", she replied quietly and closed her eyes. She was snoozing as she heard a knock on the door, but she don't opened her eyes with the hope, that Wheeler would ignore the knocking too. But he disengaged himself from her carefully and went to the door. He talked quietly with someone, before he returned and stroked with one hand gently over her cheek.

"Babe?"

"Mmm?"

"It was Gi. She has asked if you want to go to breakfast in the hall or you want to eat here."

"Give me five minutes and we can go down. I can hardly cache me in this room for the next 17 days."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The king had warned Brock of pester Linka furthermore, but he couldn't make more. He had to admonish Wheeler too, because he had attacked and trashed a knight in a situation where only a other knight or the king were allowed to administer justice. Only Linka had can keep him from go up the wall with rage, as the king demanded from him to apologize himself by Brock. The worst at it was whose look thereby. It was so obvious that he don't forgot so simply, because Wheeler could see all of his hate at him in his eyes.

Two days were passed off since then and Brock was kept away of them. Now Wheeler stood in front of the altar and waited for Linka. Gi and Ma-Ti got their _wedding _over and done and now it was their turn.

He had got, like Ma-Ti too, for this days a tunic, the shone in the colours of Camelot and the dragon emblem was broidered on the chest. Now he waited tensely for Linka, who he was not allowed to seen since the breakfast. For that he had assured that he didn't lost sight of Brock.

But as the door of the church opened and the king finally shown in Linka, like he had it done before with Gi, Wheeler had to hold his breath amazed. She was dressed in an beautiful blue gown – white played in this time a tangential role – and she beamed full-fledged as she saw Wheeler now.

"I wish you two all the best," said Arthur as he laid Linkas hand in Wheelers and they both nodded, before they turned towards the priest.

"You know your text?" asked Wheeler quietly and she nodded once again.

During the priest preached she had to thought about the last few days. Like Merlin had said, the fog was cleared and the memories of the Beltane-night were back. She liked it to thought about it, because it was wonderful, but the day after it had effected that they had could no more talk over it and now their togetherness was thereof dimmed.

"So I ask you Linka if you want to marry Shawn?" How was it with his promise, that she got to know his surname if they stand in front of an priest?! – fine that surnames had no significance in this times. She looked up to Wheeler and he nodded with a lightly smile, that didn't achieved his eyes.

"Yes I do", said she and looked embarrassed on the ground, during she could feel how Wheeler her hand shortly squeezed a little tighter, though she couldn't and didn't want to say what they had appointed.

"So Shawn, want you to marry Linka?"

"Yes I do", replied he and Linka looked up at him in surprise. If only he would have said it, it would be enough, but he didn't had done it and as she looked now in his face he beamed and his smile had finally achieved his eyes.

"So you are now husband and wife. You may kiss the bride Shawn", said the priest.

Although she had consented was he not sure if she wanted it that he kissed her in front of all these people. So he kissed her only at the corner of her mouth, but to his surprise she turned her head and his lips touched hers.

Only when the people in the church called loud they were aware that their kiss was more intimate as they had purposed, and both of them blushed furiously as they could hear the lewd calls, which was thrown into the room.

Then the people stormed up to them to congratulate this married couple too, before everyone headed for the castle and its hall, where Arthur had let prepare for an feast. Wheeler and Linka were carried away of the crowd, but at the doorway of the castle Wheeler accomplished it to pull her out of the way and so to escape of the crowd.

"One could think that they were going to starve", said Wheeler then as they pause for breath.

"Da, they behave like you if the dinner is served. What an wonder that you could stop yourself", replied she with a smile.

"I am more longing for an answer."

"And for which question?"

"Why you didn't have said what we had agreed?!"

"Why have you didn't said it?"

"I would have, if you would have done it."

"Why have you didn't said it nevertheless? I think it was enough."

"Why have you didn't said it?" asked he again, but urgently.

"Because I don't wanted it", replied she shrugging and he smiled wide, as he bend to her.

"And I don't wanted it too", whispered he at her lips, but before he could kiss her he jerked and groaned in pain.

"Yankee, what is…" asked she bewildered as she looked into his of fright widened eyes, but she broke off as she saw how his hand glided to his right side, where a dagger stuck between his ribs."Bozh moy Wheeler", said she desperately and props him as he slapped against the wall behind him and dropped at it down to the ground.

Behind her a great riot was broken out and next to her a person leaped from behind an pillar and took flight.

"For that you will be hang Brock! Stop him!" cried Arthur as he had realized the person and all knights and vigils ran at him.

"Babe," wheezed Wheeler and she looked him again in his eyes, during she tried to fought her tears back, who threatened to rise as she thought about his heavy wound and the badly medical supply of this time."Pull it out, please", groaned he.

"If I make something wrong, it could everything make worse."

"Please…it can not…become…more worse", groaned he and rear up with cleched teeth as Linka pulled it out with a short tug.

Behind her she could hear the people crying, during she focused on to cut a piece of cloth out of her gown with the dagger. She clasped it on his wound, had to cleched her teeths for herself as he once again groaned of pain and rear up.

"Make now no nonsense Yankee", whispered she, laid her free hand on his cheek and her forehead on his."Do you listen? Don't leave me in the lurch!"

"Never ever Babe", replied he with a weakly smile and espied Brock as he looked above her shoulder, who neared the king next to them from behind with a new dagger, that he have had to snatch from someone. It cost all of his strength to fight against the pains and to grab the dagger, that Linka had laid next to her, and flinged it at him. He could still see how the dagger got stuck into his shoulder, before he became unconscious.

"Wheeler?" asked Linka frightened and stroked once more above his cheek, before she turned to the excited crowd."Can someone finally help him?" cried she furious and really came two menials and picked him up on a wooden stretcher.

"Bring him to his room and called all the surgeons and healers who you can find. Somebody shall search for Merlin, he shall look at him too", cried the king loud, after he had recovered from the shock by Brocks attempted murder. But his eyes betrayed that he was not confident of Wheelers recovery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Linka opened her eyes she had to consider where she are, before her everything occurred and she finally experienced what she had woken up. She lay there snuggled at Wheeler, her head on his shoulder, one hand on his belly and in the other she held his hand, who seemed now to squeeze hers a little.

She sat up and looked in his face, waited for an moment before she stroked his hair out of his forehead. She had again vainly hoped. Since five days she waited for his awaking. Since five days, of these he had three days fought with high fever and since then he lay there as he was closer to death as the life.

She laid her head again on his shoulder and closed her eyes, but she couldn't fall asleep again. A slight groaning let she startle and she looked finally in Wheelers eyes.

"Bozh moy, you are finally awoken", said she quietly, felt how her eyes was wet and could nothing do against it.

"Hey Babe", replied he with a husky voice and an faint smile."How long was I away?"

"For five days."

"Bozh moy", said he incredulous and brought her to laugh."Is everything all right? You looks as you are tired."

"Now everything is all right", replied she and snuggled against him. She had herself laid on his healthy side so he could take her in his arm and press her at him.

"Have you in all these days taken care of me?" asked he and felt how she nodded."I'm sorry, if I have you brought for your sleep. You should had not do it."

"I can make up for it now where I know that you are mend."

"I have said to you that I don't leave you in the lurch. You get not rid of me so soon. I purpose to live a long life and get on your nerves," said he with a grin.

"Good," replied she only with a smile.

"What happened to Brock?" asked Wheeler then after a few minutes of silence."Have I…"

"Nyet, this has he survived, but the king has let him hang for the tried homocide at him on the day before yesterday."

"Oh my…have you seen it?" asked he and pressed her slightly tighter against him.

"No, I couldn't and I don't wanted to leave you alone. Arthur want that you capture Brocks place on the round table."

"What? How shall that work? I'm not a knight."

"Da, you are", she said with a smile."Arthur was so impressed that you, in spite of your injury, have acting knightly and saved his life that he has given you the knightly accolade."

"Where? In bed?!" asked he and she nodded with a smile."How reputable."

"He thought you die and he don't wanted to refuse you this last glory."

"I have survived, that settles the matter with the knighthood."

"Rather how I said, he want that you will be one of his knights."

"I hope you have rejected it in my name?!"

"Where should I know if you want it or not?"

"Rather knight than Planeteer? I shall let all of you journey on and to lag here alone?"

"Who say that I would not stay here with you?" she replied and Wheeler was for one moment too astonished to reply.

"You could never be happy here, because you are too emancipated. Besides I ought to do without Hot Dogs and Burgers for the rest of my life", said he then.

"Of course!"

"Have you never had ravenous appetite since we were traveling?"

"Definitely scores of time."

"What?" asked he and saw how she bite shortly on her lower lip, like she ever did if she thought her answer would be mortifying."Go ahead. I will nobody tell it, promised."

"Chocolate", replied she and smiled."And I don't would object a Burger or Hot Dog too, if we are back at home."

"So, I rub a little off on you?" he replied with an grin.

"Only a little. I would like to eat a orange or a banana too."

"Geez vitamins", he replied disgusted and made a grimace.

She slapped him on his arm, whereupon he pressed her a little tighter on him.

"You know how important something is until you have lost it", sighed Linka then and for Wheeler it seemed as she talked not only about food."If we are back at home I will assuage my ravenous appetite at first and not stop before I have everything tasted."

"You know that over consumption is contrary to our principles?!"

"Don't take advantage of your injury Yankee", replied she with a smile and slapped him again on his arm.

"Hey, stop punching me. I'm a knight now!"

"And you're my husband what offsets my level", countered she smiling and he only could look at her."What?"

"You're really my wife, wow", said he as he would but now realizing it."If we are home remember me that I search for Blight and thank her for that", said he with a grin.

"I will go with you, because I want it too", replied she sleepily and took no notice of his surprised view.

"Sleep Babe, you have to rest too", whispered he and got no answer yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by and Arthur tried everything to keep Wheeler there as one of his knights of the round table, but he rejected him always. The last five days went fast by, though Wheeler had to stay in bed. But Linka was most of the time with him, taken care of him and they talked often for hours, but never about themselves. It's not gone on in their relationship, because they both were unsteady about the fact if it is what the other want too.

As the time pass by Wheeler toiled out of his bed and got dressed. With the help of Kwame and Ma-Ti, who props him up, they cleave a way out of the castle, said cordial good bye to all people and thanked the king for everything. He was still not happy with the decision of the five friends, especially because Wheelers wound caused him a lot of trouble – what worried Linka too – but Merlin was on the same side as the five friends and he coaxed to the king that he should let them go.

They came not so far away, with thanks to Wheeler, but shielded by the wood in front of the castle it sufficed to await that the time rundown and to finally jump again through the gate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_I guess I rushed a little through the chapter, but because I want to finish this age...Tell me what you think._

To be continued…


	9. In the Sherwood Forest

Maybe this chapter is a little short, but I guess the next will be longer. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think.

**Chapter 9 – Sherwood Forest**

Wheeler sat up with a groan and at once Linka was by his side and helped him to stand up.

"Are you okay Yankee?" asked she worried.

"Everything is all right Babe", replied he with a smile. So much he enjoyed that she was so concerned about and taken care of him, it was gradually a little irritating for him to be handled like an rawly egg.

"We have ten days here and it looks as it will rain. We should search for a accommodation. Do you mean you can go?" turned Gi, after a short look at the remote control, to Wheeler.

"If I can go?! I'm dead or invalid?" asked he grumbling and looked demonstrative at himself down.

"Calm down Wheeler. We want only to avoid that your state becomes more worse", said Ma-Ti.

"Then let us see, that we find something to pause", said Kwame and pointed the way.

The forest, where they were landed, was so tangly that they only slowly came onwards. They struggled with the tangly bushes and coppices, before they finally arrived on a way.

"Are you all right Wheeler?" asked Linka and turned, but from Wheeler, who was at the end of the group, was nothing to see."Where is Wheeler?"

"No idea. Ma-Ti is gone too", replied Gi.

"Wheeler needed certainly a break. Let us go back a few metres and look for them", submitted Kwame.

But all searching was for nothing and finally they found themselves again on the way, as a coach with bestriding escort came from a bend.

"Who you are strangers?" asked the equestrian and dragged his sword, and at once the others dragged theirs too.

"We are pilgrims", picked Kwame Ma-Ti's idea up and lifted his hands to show that they were weaponless."We have lost two of our friends here in this forest."

"You have not lost them. The outlaws will have grabbed them."

"Outlaws?!" asked the three like one mouth.

"They live here in the Sherwood Forest and they grab all of the travelers to mug them." They turned to the voice, who rang out from the coach, and they could see a young, but lankly man, who was dressed like an king."Come with us to Nottingham. If the outlaws have what they wanted, they will your friends release and send over there. It is the only colony in the vicinity of miles," said he and clapped his hands. At once one of the equestrians dismounted and kept open the door of the coach."The two ladys will drive with me. You can sit down by the coachman", said he to Kwame.

"But we have to find our friends", objected Gi angry.

"Forgive her Mylord, but our friends are the husbands of this two women", replied Kwame quickly, as he observed the view of the man, who was obviously not familiar with objections; and he harvested an inconspicuously slap on the arm from Gi, during he had to smother up an grin – he had a huge fun to josh the four with it, unfortunately only Gi and Ma-Ti let themselves so annoy, because Wheeler and Linka seemed very contentedly with their destiny.

"Then their worry is justified. But our husbands will not enjoy it if you fetching the death out here. Get in", ordered he as it began to rain and they could take from his voice that he would no more tolerate any objections. So did the three, like them was ordered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeler was straight still behind Ma-Ti and in the next moment he found himself again surrounded in a gang of men. Only a short time later arrived Ma-Ti to them.

"We couldn't grab the others. They have attained the way and Prince John approach with his coach and his escort", said a young guy, 17 or 18 years old at the most.

"Then let us see, what these both have in their pockets", replied the big guy with a long wooden baton in his hand and stepped forward.

Before Wheeler and Ma-Ti could react or say something the men ransacked their pockets, but they found nothing.

"How is it that you are so fine and clean clothed, but you have none penny with you?!"

"We are pilgrims. We live from that what we can get in the villages, who we traverse", objected Ma-Ti.

"Who you are, that you tug travelers into the bushes and mug them?" asked Wheeler.

"We are the outlaws of the Sherwood Forest! My name is John Little." Wheeler and Ma-ti look at each other surprised.

"Now is only Robin Hood missing", muttered Wheeler then.

"Robin? We have here no Robin. Only a Rob and his brother Will", replied John and he pointed at the young guy and few years younger boy besides him.

"Let me guess, you are outlawed, because you have hunted the game of the king or you could not paid your taxes?!" said Wheeler.

"Or both, yes. You are good informed about the states here, for pilgrims."

"We have pick up this and that", replied Ma-Ti cool.

"But why mug you travelers? You know how much people are there, who have probably only that what they carry with them?"

"And whom should we approach redhead?"

"On that, who have money and have left you out on this limb", replied Wheeler and a murmur went through the crowd of the circa 30 Outlaws.

"You can talk smart-ass. You talk thereof to mug the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John."

"They are only humans too and you have to know, how you shall tackle it."

"John, John," called a boy excited as he come running."Prince John and the Sheriff have the other three picked up on the way. They take them away to Nottingham."

"We have to exempt them", called Wheeler angry as he remembered as what fiends Prince John and the Sheriff was featured in the books and the movies. Who knows what they did to them.

"Are you crazy boy? We have less weapons and we are only simple farmers. These men are trained to fight and they have swords, crossbows, lances and what know I what else", said John and grabbed Wheeler at his shoulder, to hold him back with force if necessary, but Wheeler had lived on the streets too long and wrest so fast and agile from his grip that every guys mouth flipped open – one of the many tricks, who he had learned in all these years.

"That's our friends…and my wife. We can't leave them to this fiends." Wheeler held his side with one hand, because his evasive maneuver let his wound hurt again.

"What want you to do against it? They will kill you, first of all because you are obviously weakened. And we have enough problems, there we have not to aim at Prince John."

"But what have you to lost? You are outlaws yet and your families starve. It can be only better."

"Wheeler, what are you up to?" murmured Ma-Ti quietly.

"To exempt our friends and help this people to pursue a better way."

"Do you mean that this is a good idea?"

"Ma-Ti, with the knowledge what we have got to ourselves in the last few years, how to tackle dangerous situations, and our proficiency with the bow and in fighting, what we have learned at Camelot, we can help them. And maybe they will help us to exempt our friends."

"In ten days?!"

„Ten are better than none."

"Forgive me, but we have consult. If you mean you two can help us and it works, then we will help you. Promised friends", said John and offered Wheeler his hand. Ma-Ti only shrugged and Wheeler gripped it.

"How should we call you?"

"My name is Ma-Ti."

"Call me simply Robin", replied Wheeler with an evil grin.


	10. The truth about Robin Hood

_Sorry, that it took so long, but I was very busy. Thank you for your reviews. I'm very glad that you like the idea of Wheeler is Robin Hood._

_I guess I have a blackout too - We are with the story circa at the 12. century and my next idea acts in the 18. century, but I have no idea what could be between it. Maybe you have a suggestion?! I'm afraid I have to pore over my really thick history encyclopedia… :-p So please, be patient with me._

_Hope this chapter pleased you…many fun by read._

_If you notice the stars – at the end of the chapter is the statement to it._

**_Chapter 10 – The truth about Robin Hood_**

"For three days this outlaws revolt against me and you will tell me that you can't do anything against it?" shouted Prince John and swept his plate and everything what stand in front of him in his angriness off of the table. He dropped back in his chair and massaged with his fingers his temporals."What have they captured this time? Still more weapons?"

"It seems as they have enough weapons heaped", replied the sheriff subdued.

"What the hell have they then stolen?"

"The box with the last taxes, Sir."

"WHAT?! How can they dare to do that?"

"They said that they do it for the king and the people."

"My brother is in the holy land and he will never come back.* I will be the king and the money is mine. Who are this people?"

"The leader calls himself Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?! Take this hoodlum into custody, how whether."

"Their traps are very ingenious and not to see, like this outlaws themselves. Besides the forest is huge and impenetrable at the most locations…"

"I don't care how you make it, but make it!" shouted the prince.

"They say, that Robin is a very good bow hunter. Maybe we can lure him with a tournament with the prospect of high profit, that we not have to pay, because we will grab and hang him."

"Arrange everything, but search for him furthermore!"

"Of course Mylord", replied the sheriff and hurried away.

Linka, Kwame and Gi sat at the other end of the long table together and had watched this spectacle. If they had learned one thing in the last three days, then that the prince had a violent temper without fellow. The people had the three as far as possible left alone and they allowed them shelter and food for little works, but the people here suffered under hunger, poverty and the temper of the prince.

"It is good anyways that Wheeler is not here. With his sense of justice and his temper he would be landed on the gallow", said Kwame quietly.

"I would rather have him here, then I would know where he is. What, if the outlaws have killed him and Ma-Ti?!"

"Hardly. It don't sounds as the outlaws would be murderer. They are only poor farmers, who not know how they can help themselves in a other way", objected Kwame.

"That is true, Sir", said now a young girl, that wanted to clear the table, but she sat down next to Kwame."The outlaws would never lay their hands upon someone, except someone threatened his families."

"And where do you get that from Marian?" asked Linka friendly. She had become fond of this dreamy girl.

"My friend and his brother are outlaws too, since they was caught as they have hunted in the forest. The Sheriff had they let hung. They are good guys. I wanted to marry Rob", said she sadly.

"Marry? You are 16 years old at the most", experienced Gi now with surprise and the girl nodded.

"A normal age for it. I'm an adult. If I have sometimes the chance to flee, then I will search for him and finally marry him. But you have seen there is no escape from Nottingham without the approbation of the prince or the sheriff."

"Yeah and unfortunately nobody get it", muttered Gi as she thought how much they had tried to leave Nottingham.

"Maybe we have on the tournament a chance. Promise me that you take me along if you find a way to escape, please", said the girl and gripped in a begging manner Linka's hands.

"Of course Marian", replied Linka with a smile and the girl smiled happily, ere she gripped the plates and left.

"We have to be more cautious with the things we promise Linka", criticized Kwame.

"She is so young and in love. I was not able to refuse her. She should not have to waste her time if she knows that she is a part of someone."

"All right, we will find a way to escape and we will find Wheeler and Ma-Ti", replied Gi smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The tournament shall start!" shouted the sheriff and Ma-Ti handed a arrow to Wheeler.

"Have you spied the others?" murmured Wheeler to his friend. They both was wrapped in coats, therewith their friends couldn't discover them at first and maybe reveal them in the enjoyment of their reunion – anyhow they had themselves not seen since nine days.

"They stand in front of the stand of the king with all the other bystander." Wheeler stretched his bow and let the arrow fly. It hit the centre of the target."Damn it, Wheeler! You shouldn't hit it so good. They will think that you are Robin Hood."

"Hey, I am", replied he with a big grin and Ma-Ti rolled peeved his eyes, as he laid a new arrow in Wheelers outstretched hand.

As the sheriff gave the signal he shot the next one and hit at this time not so good – intentional, of course.

"Okay, Little John has found the three. As soon as the archery is over, we will disappear", said Wheeler as he saw that John – wrapped in a coat too – spoke with their three friends and then inconspicuously went away. Wheeler feigned as he would check the string of his bow, during he watched how the others and a girl followed John in a slightly distance, before he took a new arrow and this time he missed the mark.

"You're out", shouted the sheriff and Wheeler feigned as he get annoyed at himself, ere he and took the quiver from Ma-Ti and they left the place. They followed their friends.

They could notice how uncomfortable the three in front of them were and have to grin quietly about it. But in a deserted alley Kwame turned abruptly and grabbed Wheeler in less seconds and punched him at a wall.

"Woah Kwame, calm down! It's only us."

"Wheeler?!" said the three at the same time, before Linka flung her arms around his neck. He pressed her at him and enjoyed it for one moment to the full, during Kwame and Gi welcomed Ma-Ti.

"You'll not believe how lucky I am to see you", sighed Linka at his neck, before unfix herself from him to look into his eyes.

"I have missed you too Babe", replied he with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I have to disturb you , but behind us is a great riot broken out and John has ordered to close the gates, because he assumed Robin here in the town", said Little John as he came running around a corner.

"Then, I guess, we have to elope", said Wheeler, grabbed Linkas hand and ran after Little John.

The portcullis was already lowered as they ran to it. During their running Wheeler grabbed his bow from his shoulder and a arrow from his quiver and shot him. It hit the wooden gear wheels, got stuck the mechanism that it was without brute force not longer to move. But the guard had they detected anyway and their crossbow drawn, but before he could shot Wheeler had laid-in a new arrow and shot the crossbow out of his hand.

"Run along, whether what happened", called Wheeler and unclasped Linkas hand. She looked bewildered and worried at him."Trust me Babe. I'm right back", said he quickly, before he whistled loud and ran into another direction.

They could flee out of the town, but Marian couldn't shortly behind the wall not move along and Linka was able to understand it – she felt for herself, as her lungs were just before bursting and her legs to give in.

The others paused too and looked back to the town. Loud voices shouted instructions and Robins name. A group of riders rode to the gate, as they could suddenly see two shapes were sagging from the half shut down portcullis; their legs entangled in the grid they sagged there suddenly headfirst and they had a rope between them, what they stretched and with that they dropped the riders of their horses. They dropped the rope and both jumped at a running past horse, dropped the riders and rode to the them. Little John had in the meantime a few of the other horses stopped.

"Rise to the horses and follow Robin", called he loud and everyone did like he had ordered, except Linka.

"Where is this Robin?" asked she bewildered and turned terrified to Wheeler, who was obviously one of the portcullis-trailers and now he curbed her horse next to her.

"Here I am. If you please…" said he grinning, but he let her no choice and hoisted her to him on the horse."Sorry Babe, but we have a bit to hurry", murmured he, before he turned."Propel the horses Little John. They will lose our track in the Sherwood Forest."

"Don't call me LITTLE John Redhead!" called he back and Wheeler laughed loud. It was too obvious that he had made this man with it livid often, thought Linka, but she was happy to be again with Wheeler and to see him healthy and happy too, as that she want to think about what Wheeler and Ma-Ti had experienced in the last days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're Robin Hood?!" asked Linka then, as Wheeler helped her in the forest off the horse.

"Yep", replied he only, obviously proud.

"Why do you masquerade for him? You've been the one who has said that we don't may to change the past by interfering of us."

"I don't interfere nor change I anything. I'M Robin Hood. It is nobody else here, who had ever took this place if it was not me. All the legends have I originated."

"But why?"

"These people have mugged poor travelers. Now they took that what is theirs and they help other people with it too."

"That is very quixotic of you, but why you have to lie to them?"

"I don't have lied. Remember that I have told you my second name?" asked he and she nodded."Robert, Robin, where is the difference?!"

"In the Hood. I viz can't see one."

"It's not a matter of a hood. _Hood_ is a american word for crook or bandit."**

"What perfectly applied", replied she and couldn't deny a smile.

They trod on a glade and were at the next moment received from loud exulting people. Surprised looked Linka after Marian, who ran past her and wrapped her arms around a young man, both of them beamed with joy.

"What's his name?"

"Rob. If we will disappear tomorrow, he will take the name Robin Hood. He is very good with bow and arrow and his heart is on the right place."

"So he is a worthy successor of you. And with what the love story of Robin and Marian is clarified", said she, as the two disappeared with holding hands.

"Hey Wheeler. Are you really that good like they ever say of Robin Hood?" asked Gi then, who couldn't really believe what she had heard.

"Much better."

"Braggart", murmured Ma-Ti and Little John and grinned at each other.

Meanwhile they had attained the camp into the forest and warm fires, about it roasted the meal, received them inviting in the twilight.

"Just you two should know it better", replied Wheeler to the two jokers."Then come with me." He delivered his horse to a boy and trod to a glade. The others followed him. In the twilight were the targets only flimsy to discern, but Wheeler drawn his bow without hesitance.

"Three hits at the center. For the honor."

"All right little buddy, but it will not much over of your honor, if you more often so frivolously bet with me. You begin."

Ma-Ti shot and all arrows hit the center, ere he left the field for Wheeler.

Linka watched Wheelers first two shots as she remembered a movie and stood next to him, as he wanted to shoot his third arrow. She bend to him and could see how his concentration already slackened. She blew him gently in the face as he shot and like she had assumed it works not only in movies, because Wheelers arrow went wide aside.

"Ha, whose honor will go for a burton?!" said Ma-Ti mischievous and Linka tried to hide a grin.

"This was a quiet cheesy foul, but one what I like to acquiesce more often", said Wheeler grinning and pulled Linka into his arms.

"Let us see, if the meal is ready. I don't know how you feel, but I'm starving", said Little John and the others followed him, anybody knew that he only want to give the two some time alone.

"You are still here?" asked Linka playful surprised."You must become deaf and nothing smell, since we have us seen the last time."

"Ha, ha", replied he sarcastically, but he smiled."Nothing in the world could get me now to leave." He stroked a wisp of hair out of her face and looked at her for one moment, as he want to memorize any of her features."I know it was only nine days, but for me it felt like eternities. I was so worried of you, and the others too of course, but…" She silenced him, as he tumbled over his own words, with her fingers on his lips.

"I was worried of you too Yankee and I have missed you too, so much. If I was become aware of something in the last days, then that I don't want to waste anymore time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked he with a smile, he had a notion, but he wanted to hear it from her.

But Linka wanted more to show him. So she pulled him on the collar of his coat to her and kissed him. At once he looped his arms around her pressed her on him, deepened the kiss, during she laid her hands on his neck and they glided to his messy hair.

"I love you Wheeler", sighed she then quietly breathless at his lips, felt his smile more, as she could see it in the darkness.

"I love you too, so much", replied he and kissed her again.

"Hey, perfect couple. Do you come?!" teased Gi and torn them apart.

"Gi's feeling to destroy a perfect moment", groaned Wheeler and Linka laughed shortly.

"We are on the way", called she then.

"Yeah, mind your own marriage", called Wheeler and listened amused how Gi muttered something, before she left.

"This was not nice Yankee", replied Linka, but her smile belied her words."Let us go. I don't want that you starve."

"I can very good live by air and love", replied he grinning."May I ask you a question, before we go back?" asked he then almost shyly.

"Of course."

This one night…Beltane…has it…a sequel for us?" asked he hesitantly and could see in the faint moonlight that she looked at him bewildered."Please, don't understand me wrong, but since then I had again and again thought of it. It bothers me. I wanted nothing more as to marry you, not to protect you, not only, but because I love you; and I want to have sometimes children with you, it is if you want it too, but it could be dangerous for you, if it happens straight now. Who knows how long our journey still lasts."

"I know what you mean and I think the same. I want children with you too, sometimes; but for now I'am to hundred percent not pregnant."

"Merlin's herbs?!"

"I have to confess that I have it completely forgotten at the days after it, but it is nevertheless nothing happened. But I still have the herbs."

"I will during we travel nothing do or try, promised Babe. I don't will get you into any danger or for myself run the risk of losing you. You mean everything to me. I could not live without you."

"And I'm not without you too", replied she smiling and kissed him."But it will me not keep away of thinking on this one night and to look forward to the end of our journey", said she then with a suggestive smile.

"Neither me", replied he with a grin."I could hardly await the end of the journey." He kissed her once more, ere they went back arm in arm, glad to have finally found together, in spite of all mistakes afore.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The movie which Linka is rembembering is one of my favourite movies. Robin Hood, of course. I love the scene between Marian and Robin and I thought that it was a nice touch between W&L too, I'm right? Hope I made it retrieval, that I have keep you waiting?!_

*The brother of prince John is Richard the Lionheart (or Richard Plantagenêt) and was on a crusade to conquer Jerusalem back. He ceded the regiment of England to his brother John Planteagenêt (called John Lackland). As Richard was on his journey back home in 1192, thanks to among other things a intrigue of John, he was arrested in Austria and John had not the intent to pay the ransom. But his mother Eléonore d' Aquitanie collected covertly the ransom. In 1194 Richard came free and travelled back to England and reconciled with his brother. In this times the story of Robin Hood arose probably. _This is only a short abstract of the history. You can read more if you want to. The Internet is full with articles of Richard the Lionheart._

**I hope that's correct?! I have read it somewhere in the internet and so came the idea to my mind.


	11. A day in the life of the maid of Orleans

_I'm sorry that you have to wait so long, but my new job is so hard, that I don't want to do anything in my free time – the bit that I have. But with my thoughts I was every time at my stories._

_Thank you very much for your suggestions, I will work them up, but at first I have found a other idea, that was before yours in time. Here it is. Hope it pleased you._

**Chapter 11 – One day in the life of Joan of Arc**

At the next day they journeyed on and land in a dark alley in a unknown place at night.

"Who…who you are?" Let a voice them startle and the five friends were faced of a little girl with wide eyes, but they were red of crying."And where do you come from?"

"Don't be afraid. We don't will do anything to you", said Kwame friendly.

"I'm not afraid. I can see more often people, who others can't see." The five friends looked at each other bewildered."You don't believe me too, do you? Nobody believes me", said she then, sat down on a box and covered her face with her hands, before she began to snivel.

"Hey, we do believe you, honestly", said Wheeler, after he was crouched down in front of the girl and had took her hands from her face. He noticed that she hesitated."Everything is cool…I mean all right. We're friends and you can tell us everything. We have so much experienced and seen, that we **know**, that quite everything is possible."

"It's only the guilt of this corny war", sobbed the girl, as she wouldn't have heard Wheelers words.

"What for a war?" asked Gi.

"The english king Edward III. has 84 years ago begun with that. He laid claim to the french throne, because his mother was the daughter of our king, and he combated king Philipp where he could. Now king Henry V. carried on this war."

"I guess we're landed into the hundred years war", heard Wheeler Linka murmur to their friends behind him.

"And what is troubling you?" asked he then the girl placidly.

"I have visions." Wheeler looked at her wide-eyed and in surprise, he didn't know what to say to that, like his friends too, but the girl talked instantly along."Saints appear to me. Saint Michael, Saint Catherine and Saint Margaret. They have ordered that I shall rid France from the english. But nobody believes me. They all think, that I'm still a child and that I come up with it. But I'm yet 13 years old."

"Uhm, yeah, you know…maybe you should really take up a little time, before you take this job. We fight too to make of the world a better place, but in your age I had never ventured it. I was 17 as we start with it and then I was really afraid of it. It is such a great responsibility and sometimes a burden too. But I've been grown into this job with the time and the help of my friends, and you will do that too, I'm sure about that. I only guess that you need a little time."

"You do believe me, do you?" asked she happy, almost reverent and she took in a thankful gesture Wheelers hands, before she looked up to the others."You all believe me?"

"Of course, we believe you", said Wheeler quickly with a smile, as no one of his friends replied and the girl fell on his neck grateful.

"Uhm Wheeler, we have to go in a few minutes", murmured Gi behind him.

"What, now already again?"

"You're Saints too, who appear and disappear?"

"No, surely not. We're just friends, who have to make a long journey", replied Linka with a smile.

"Joan!" heard they suddenly a voice from far away.

"This is my father. I have to go home. Have a nice trip and thanks", called she, before she ran away.

"Joan?!" murmured Linka and Gi then at the same time with surprise.

"What have you in your pretty heads girls?" asked Wheeler the two.

"Could it be, that she was Joan of Arc, the maid of Orleans?" replied Gi then.

"Who knows? It would explain her visions", said Linka and turned towards Wheeler."What you have said to the girl was very nice. But honestly, **you** were afraid?! You had not made such a impression on me."

"I have put up a big front", said he and shrugged, before he took her in his arms."Such a cool New Yorker like me can not confess that I'm afraid. To be honest, has not the thought of the dangers all of us scared?" asked he and she nodded with a smile.

"Okay, enough prattled, we have to go on", objected Gi and opened the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happens here?" asked Kwame bewildered, as they saw that they were landed in a battle. All over the field men fought at their feets or horses. A few men next to them had detected the five friends and they ran squalling and with blank weapons towards them, but a equestrian stood suddenly in the way.

"They are my friends. Devote yourself to the english", said a female voice imperiously, before she turned to the bewildered friends."You have elected a bad moment for a joyful reunion", said she with a smile.

The five Planeteers looked still at the young woman in front of them on the horse. She was weapond and clothed with a mail shirt and she looked familiar to them, but they didn't knew who she was.

"It's me, Joan. The girl from the alley. But I have to say that I have changed more than you in the four years, who has passed since then."

"The years was gracious with us", replied Ma-Ti.

"Obviously."

"What happens here?" asked Wheeler then and pointed to the fighting crowd.

"We combat the english, like the saints have instructed me to do. You was right and thanks to your words I didn't have lost my brave. I had to prove it and to share my visions with the Dauphin, but it's succeeded and now, I stand here and fight with my men for peace and liberty." A few english broke through the lines of the french and ran towards them."But you should disappear. You're imaginable bad steeled for a battle. We can talk later, if God want to."

"And he don't want to. The gate opens in a few minutes", said Gi quietly to the others, as Joan propelled her horse.

"What's up with the thing?!" replied Wheeler frustrated, who was, for his own taste, too much spun around for one day.

But as the gate opened, they could see how Joan was hit by a arrow into her shoulder. Wheeler, like he is, and Ma-Ti too wanted to help her, but the others held them back.

"She got hurt. They will kill her", said Ma-Ti badly.

"No they will not. Look, she stands again on her own feet and fights, and her men are coming to help her. We have to go", said Kwame.

"She will this survive, don't worry! Now let us go", added Linka and the two yielded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barely arrived at their new destination, they stood up and found themselves again in a strait alley, but now it was at day.

"Okay, how much time we have this time?" asked Wheeler querulous.

"Hardly a half hour", replied Gi."I hope it don't go on like this. I rather spend several days in one time, as to make several journeys at one day."

"I think the same."

"Where we're landed this time?" asked Ma-Ti.

"Let us see where this pandemonium comes from. Maybe we can find out there", said Kwame and they followed the calls, who was sounding to them.

As they arrived the crowd, they looked for the trigger of the pandemonium and finally they detected a funeral pile with a stake at that men bound now a young woman, but they stood too far away to see more details.

"What's up here?" asked Wheeler a young guy next to him.

"You're scarcely arrived at Rouen, hmm?! That is Joan of Arc. She pays for her sins."

"That is Joan?" asked Ma-Ti bewildered."Why do they do that?!"

"She fell into the english's clutches and they made her the lawsuit. She was sentenced by the church and should burnt at the stake, whereupon she had supposedly forsworn and had confessed that she was guilty, to evade it. But the english wanted to see her dead and they have maltreated and conned her, therewith she finally could land on the funeral pile…today", explained Linka.

"Where do you know that from?" asked Wheeler impressed.

"Wheeler, almost nobody knows not the tale of Joan of Arc. She is the national hero of France and one of the most important women of the history."

The funeral pile was lighted and the crowd at the marketplace was still louder. They looked bewildered for a few minutes at the burning woman, but one by one had to avert his gaze. They could only forefeel how horrible her cries had to be, because they couldn't hear them about the noise of the crowd. But only to see how the flames clasped her frugal clothes and devoured her living body, to see how she was squirming because of the agony and she vainly tried to release herself, was shocking to the core and any of them had tears in their eyes.

"Let us go. I can't bear that", sighed Wheeler and all of them agreed silently, before they went back to the alley.

"It is so horrible. I hope that I have never again to experience such a thing", said Linka then quietly and Wheeler laid an arm around her and pulled her at him to comforting her and himself too. She snuggled to him and enjoyed the feelings of security and love, who he gave to her, during they waited that the gate opened again and they all commemorated silently of the maid of Orleans, her brave, her doings and her good soul.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you like it, though the end is so sad?! I'm sorry that I'm not more detailed with the history of Joan, but I guess it is the gist; and if I had written more you couldn't read now this chapter and have to wait a few more days. At Wikipedia is a extensive article of her, if you want to read more._

_By the way, Joan of Arc was 1456 rehabilitates, because her mother had tried for it, but nobody of her murderers was called to account. And she was canonized in 1920 by Pope Benedict XV. Oh, and a Dauphin is a heir to the throne, if you want to know :-)_

_Tomorrow I have to go to the hospital for a few days-nothing bad, or at least I hope so. I guess I will take the time to write new chapters and keep up with a few oneshots, who I have since a long time in my mind. I hope that I can upload them at the end of next week, when I'm back at home._


	12. I have discovered America!

_Here is the next chapter. Thank you again very much for the suggestion Becks. I hope you (and of course all the other readers too) will enjoy it and it is a little like that what you maybe expect._

**Chapter 12 – "I have discovered America"**

As they reached their next destination and wanted to straighten up, they couldn't. The subsoil swayed so much, that they felt down at once again, and they couldn't even see where they were, because around them it was dark.

"Damn, what is that?" asked Wheeler and searched in the darkness for a possibility to hold on everywhere, during he held with his other hand Linka's and hoped that nothing happened to her.

"Hey, I guess it's getting calmer", noticed Gi and really was the sway getting more and more calm.

"I have found a door. Come to me", shouted Kwame then.

"Yeah buddy. Put on a light, therewith we know where you are", replied Wheeler sarcastically.

"Come hither. You will find me if you follow my voice."

"Come along Yankee. I guess I know where we have to go", said Linka and dragged him with her.

They reached the door and Kwame, just to detect, that it was locked.

"Has anybody a credit card?" asked Wheeler grumpy.

"I'm sorry Wheeler. I have forgotten it into my handbag at home", replied Gi sarcastically to him.

A kick, a splinter and crack rang out, and the door was open. They could look at the deck of a ship. The night was dark, there were stars in the sky and only a few clouds from the bygone storm, and the wind of the sea blew around their heads.

Men stood at the deck and looked at them bewildered. A other man came out of a door next to them. Based on the clothes who he was wearing, it seemed to them that he was the captain of this ship. He looked at them seriously, during Wheeler and Ma-Ti had to hide a laughing fit, because of his hilarious wig.

"May I know who you are, how you come on this ship and above all why do you vandalizes my ship?" asked he then.

"We have searched for a lodging for a night and we are imprisoned." It was the best explanation, who was occuring to Gi.

"A lodging for a night? We are at sea since a whole month", said the captain sceptically.

"Okay, okay we are stowaways", said Wheeler then and got a elbow from any of the two girls to his left and right side between his ribs."Woah, hey!"

"You know what…"

"Captain Columbus. Captain Columbus", squalled a man out of his lookout at the mast and all eyes turned towards him, but not the of the five friends, who looked astonished at the captain."Land. I can see land!"

"Set the sails, set the course and drop the anchor when we are close enough. We have reached India", squalled Columbus and went in person to the rudder.

"Wow, can it be true, that we are really here, as America will be discovered?! Wow…that's so cool", said Wheeler and Linka watched amused how he changed from astonishment to straight joy – joy, like it could feel surely only a child, if it got performed a wish what it since a long time had.

"What is with our guests?" asked a sailor Columbus.

"We look after them if we have ride at anchor. They can't run away."

"Where are you going to, Wheeler?" asked Linka her boyfriend, as he ran away.

"I want to stand in the first tier", replied he only and ran along. With a mild smile his friends followed him and caught him up at the bow of the ship."This is great, is it not? Columbus discovered America and I'm the only real American who is there."

During his friends only were smiling and shook their heads because of his hilarious mood, Wheeler could hardly await that they advanced to the land in the distance.

As the ship ride at anchor it already dawned and they were far away of the land. The sailors let the dinghys to the sea, but nobody looked after them, as they occupied it.

"Hey, what is with us? Want you that we go stale?" asked Wheeler one of the men.

"As stowaways you have no right to leave the ship. You're our prisoners until we're back at Spain and there they will decide about your further fate."

"Oh great. How much time have we, Gi?"

"About five hours", replied she and could still see, how Wheeler jumped overboard.

"I'm afraid that he is now absolutely gone nuts. I guessed that the day had to come sometimes!" sighed Linka , as they looked about the railling and watched him simming towards the land.

"What should we do now? We are not allowed to leave the ship, but if he is at the land if the gate opens, he have to stay here", said Ma-Ti then.

"Then we will follow him. It is our easiest practise, is it?" asked Kwame and jumped overboard, followed by Ma-Ti.

"Men!" groaned Gi peeved."I wish we had trousers and not this heavy dresses. With those we can never come to the land, if they are sucked with water."

"Then we have to modify them." Linka ran to a sailor and pulled a knife out of his belt. He don't noticed it. She ran back to Gi. A short cuttings, a heftier tug and the dresses were shortened to their knees."It have to work, but we will hardly win a fashion contest with it", said Linka and they jumped after the boys.

They arrived at the beach a long time before the boats and Wheeler sat already in the sand, waiting for his friends.

"Hmm Babe. I like your dress more and more", said he with a grin, as she came out of the water.

"Have I ever said what for an idiot you are?!" was the only reply of her and she sat down besides him. At once he laid a arm around her and drew her to him.

"Is that not unbelievable? I'm the first person, except for the Native American of course, who has entered America. Principally I have discovered America."

"Well, do you know that this is one of the Bahama islands and not directly America?"

"But it's a part of America!"

"Wich part of India shall that be, captain?" asked one of the sailors, as he helped Columbus out of the boat, next to them.

"I don't know", replied he and looked around; he discovered a few Native Americans, who were approaching with curiosity, but caution too."There are Indians. Let us start to become friends and to deal with them."

"I can't believe it, he really think that we're at India?" asked Wheeler astonished."Why is America then not called New-India, or something like that?"

"And such a thing from an American!" replied Kwame and slapped bewildered his hand at his own forehead.

"So you can't really have had good grades at your history lessons at school?!" said Gi grinning.

"At 1499 Amerigo Vespucci was the first European who has detected that America is a own continent and not a part of India. So it got his name", explained Linka forbearing.

"Thanks Babe, I would have to die stupid, if I wouldn't have you", replied Wheeler and gave er a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome", said she, before they watched how Columbus made friends with the Native Americans, and they waited for their onward journey.


	13. How the Salem witch trails started

_I'm sorry, that it took me so long. My work and many diverse other private problems took me so much. But the next chapter is almost ready as well, only to translate, so I guess the next update will coming soon. _

_And thank you very much for your suggestion Louise too. This is it. Maybe not what you expect, but I had to think about it a long time and made the decision to give the five friends not a right lawsuit, because it would become too long, and it's already so long that I had to split it into two chapters._

_Louise and Becks, if I can do you a favour for your suggestions, I would be glad. You can take it for granted :)_

_Now, hope everyone who read this will enjoy it._

**Chapter 13 – How the Salem witch trails started**

After the complement of the ship Santa Maria had noticed their disappearing, they had to flee into the woods, that they couldn't find and capture them. There they sat in silence together and everyone was lost in his own thougths during they waited that the gate opened once again.

"What do you think, where will we arrive next time?" asked Ma-Ti then, but the first answers were only shruggings.

"I'm more interested in when or if we return to our time at all", said Linka thoughtful.

Wheeler rested with his back on a tree and Linka on him. He had his arms looped around her and his chin rested on her shoulder. But at her words he tightened his embrace.

"Where else should we arrive?" replied Gi."We have to revert anytime."

"She is right. What, if we skip our time for years? Maybe we arrive at a time, where the world is totally destroyed, because the villains had used the time without us there", said Wheeler now.

"Stop talking! We are still in the past. We should more think about how we can come through and survive the next time travels. When it comes to that what Wheeler suggested, then it is early enough to think about what to do next", said Kwame vigorous.

"Yeah, first of all if we really survive it", picked Wheeler Kwames last words up and the comprehended at once his mistake and rolled his eyes in frustration."What?! You all know what happened to us the last times. And the next 400 years will not be better."

"It is nothing what I want to think about. We have to be more cautious", said Linka and turned a little to see Wheeler into his eyes and to look at him with a significant view.

"Okay, I get it", replied he with a grin and gave her a quick kiss on the lips."I will be so cautious, like I can, if you do so too."

"Promised", said she and kissed him."I'll never lose you", whispered she then on his lips.

"You'll not. Never", replied he quietly and wanted to kiss her again, as he tumbled back. The tree in his back was disappeared and it seemed as he fell down and he pulled Linka with him.

* * *

He bumped on his back and Linka on him. He gasped for air in surprise, before he looked around and saw the gate, through that now their three friends jumped to them.

"Gi with her games", mumbled he as they stood up."Are you all right Babe?"

"Only a little surprised. That was really nasty of you Gi", turned she then towards her friend. Gi couldn't hold back a grin. She had somehow could manage to open the gate behind Wheelers back, therewith they fell through it unsuspectingly, only to annoy them unnecessarily.

"I couldn't resist", replied she shrugging.

"Let us see, where we are now", said Kwame and turned towards a village in some distance.

* * *

They entered the village and found the streets deserted. It was late at evening, so it was no surprise.

"That looks like a rectory", said Ma-Ti now and pointed to a house next to a church."Maybe we find there a place to sleep for this night", said he and the others agreed with him.

They knocked on the door and a man opened it a short moment later.

"Who are you?" asked he bewildered, as he looked at the five so different friends.

"We're pilgrims and we search for a place to sleep for this night", said Ma-Ti as usual.

"Pilgrims? Then come in. We have always a place for poor travelers, who walk on gods paths", said he and invited them in with a gesture."I'm Samuel Parris, the priest of this village. This is my daughter Elizabeth, my niece Abigail and our slave Tituba. I think she will hit off with your slave", said he then, as they arrived the three girls in the dining room, and pointed lastly with a nod at Kwame.

"What?!" asked he bewildered.

"He is no slave. We're all friends. We think, that all people are the same and should have the same rights, without reference to religion, nationality and sex", replied Linka fast, during Wheeler laid calming a hand on Kwames shoulder, to prevent his imminent outburst. It worked, he only nodded and kept calm, though this way of subjugation of other people was no pleasure for him.

"Well, Tituba is more like a family member too. We wouldn't know what to do without her."

"I'm very happy here as well, Sir", replied the slave with a smile, but even though with a subservient sound in her voice.

"I'm ever glad to hear that. Would you be kind enough to prime the guestrooms?" asked he then the slave and she nodded and went out of the room, during the priest invited the five friends to sit down on the table."What was your reasons to go on a pilgrimage?" asked he then.

"Uhm…we had a confrontation with the evil and now we search for a way back to good", replied Wheeler. Though he was no Fan of the church, but not a disbeliever as well, he felt a little guilty by lying to a priest.

"Yes, such things happens. But while you believe in god and you trust him, he will show you the right way anytime", said the priest and all friends nodded.

They talked unforced with the priest, his daughter and his niece, until Tituba come back and said that everything was ready for their guests.

"Stay as long as you want awake. Tituba can show you your rooms, if you're ready for bed. I'm tired and will go to bed now", said the priest and he left the room, followed by the young women a short time later.

"It seems that we have exceptionally gotten a calm and peaceful trip", said Ma-Ti then.

"We want hope so", murmured Wheeler."Let us go to bed too. I'm tired and the time goes by faster asleep."

"Then you'll be glad to hear, that we journey on already tomorrow", said Gi then as the others agreed with him.

"Thanks to heaven", was his only reply, as they followed Tituba.

* * *

A shriek startled the five friends in the middle of the night and they ran towards the room where it came from. The two women lay in their beds, they rolled around, both cried and babbled insanely stuff, during the priest tried to calm his daughter.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Linka, as she and Gi ran to the bed of the niece.

"I have no idea. Abigail cried and I found both of them like that here."

"Is it epilepsy?" murmured Gi to Linka.

"Nyet, it does not look like that. It seems as they would be ill. I could think they're on cold turkey", replied Linka and remembered her own. Wheeler, who seemed to read her thoughts, moved up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. At that time he had not left her until she felt better, and still now he was instantly there if the memories overtook her, therewith they couldn't worry her too much."Have both of them anything eaten, what you didn't have, Samuel?" asked she then the priest.

"They have baked fresh bread today. Maybe they have tasted some of it. I don't know", replied he desperately.

"What could it be?" asked Wheeler then, but he got no answer, because at the next moment Tituba stormed with a man into the room, who introdruced himself as the doctor of this village.

The disquietness into the rectory and Tituba, who had troubled summoned the doctor, was not remained unnoticed and it had alarmed the guards, who stood now into the corridor and waited inquisitive for the diagnosis of the doctor.

"I don't know what it could be. I guess the only answer is, that they are possessed by the devil", said the doctor finally.

"The devil?! In my house?" asked the priest frightened, but then he remembered Wheelers words a few hours ago and turned towards the five friends."You! They have brought that about us. Capture them!" squalled he furious.

"What?!" said the five friends at the same time with disbelieve, as the guards ran already into the room and captured them.

"We have nothing done!" shouted Wheeler furious.

"This decision will the court make", said one of the guards.

"No. The court is sitting not before next week. We may not give them the time to bring more calamity about our village", said the doctor.

"They shall so fast as can put to death. I'll talk to the governor. They shall swelter in the fire, from that she were coming. Tomorrow", said the priest, so filled with bitterness about the thought that it was their fault that his daughter and niece lay down like that; and he stormed out of the room.

"Damn it, we are the good ones. We have never done anything bad", said Wheeler furious, as the eight men led them out of the house.

"You can talk as much as you want. We know the truth, witches."

"If we are really witches or possessed by the devil, would we then still be here?" said Gi then.

"You can try to escape", replied one of the guards and raised his sword.

"Fine, like you want", said Wheeler and break away from his guard. Before one of the guards could react he knocked down two of them and Ma-Ti and Kwame could free themselves too.

Gi used a karate kick and with a kick into the groins Linka was free too.

But as they ran away the last both guards get in their way. They caught Linka and pulled her to the ground. At once Wheeler stopped and turned, to rescue her, but the other guards were on their feets already again and overwhelmed him, still before he could anything do.

"Run. Get along with you!" shouted Wheeler to his friends, who were stopped in some distance and wanted to help him and Linka. After a short hesitate they followed his advice and fled into the woods.

"There is no escape. If you are jailed, we will follow and catch them. They will burn, like you two", said one of the guards derisively and a cold shiver ran down their spines, because of the obviously anticipation of all these men."And now, go on!"

"You should have run away too", murmured Linka then to Wheeler.

"And leave you to this guys?! Never! We belong to each other, in good and in bad times, remember?!" asked he then and couldn't hold back a smile.

And Linka smiled at him lovingly, stirred how serious he their forced wedding took.

She would have liked to search for comfort and brave in his arms, but she only slid her hand into his, knowing that the guards wouldn't tolerate more on their way to the jail.


	14. They shall burn!

**Chapter 14 – They shall burn!**

"Wake up. Here is your last meal." The voice of the guard let them startle, though they had not could sleep last night into the wet prison and because of the thoughts of what impended to them. They watched how he put down a pot and a plate with mouldy bread next to them, before he left them again.

"If I had no appetite anyway, now it would gone by entirely", said Wheeler, after he had eyed up the mouldy bread and the mucky water in the pale light of their prison.

"You are not hungry?" asked Linka playful surprised and tried a smile – it was a failed attempt to cheer up the mood."Under other circumstances I would make a cross into the calendar", said she then, after she had took off the bread of him, looked a short moment at it and threw it then disgusted into a corner of their prison for the rats.

"Do you remember our conversation on the island, if we ever would come home again?" asked he then and she nodded."I would have not thought that we really would lose our lifes." She took his hand and squeezed it."Everything what I ever wanted was, to be someone, to do something special; and above all to live a long and happy life with you", said he then, laid a arm around her and she snuggled up to him.

"You have done so much Yankee. You're a hero." He made a grimace."Da, it is the truth. You have protected the earth, rescued people and animals, and how many times have you rescued me?!"

"Okay, I guess I get it", replied he with a grin and kissed her temple."I love you Babe", whispered he then in her ear.

"I love you too."

"I wish we would have more time together. It's not fair that we have to die, where we are finally together since such a short time. We had not really time for us. I hope you know, that I would everything give and do, if I could save your life."

"And what would my life be without you? It would be worthless, no sense in it. I have enjoyed any second with you. If we have to die, then I'm glad that we will be together. We will be together the whole eternity."

"That's a beautiful thought. But what is, if you go to heaven and I into hell?" asked he and Linka looked at him sceptically."I was not always the good, nice guy, who I am today", said he then shrugging.

"Then I will go with you into hell", replied Linka and kissed him.

"Stop this romantic knickknack. It's time", interrupted them one of the guards and he came with two others into the prison. They stood up reluctantly and Wheeler took her hand in his, before they bow to the inevitable – neither of them could really believe that their friends would find a way to rescue them.

* * *

"Will you tell us why we dodge us behind boxes next to the funeral pile? I don't want to watch how they burn our friends. We should help them", murmured Ma-Ti to Gi.

"First of all, because we know that it was ergotism what made the two women ill", said Kwame.

"They will not believe us and throw us with them into the fire. Trust me", replied Gi."Perfect timing. They're coming", murmured she with a smile."If I say so, we have to run to them. But we have to be fast. The people will be too surprised for a short moment to react, but not for long."

"What are you up to Gi?" asked Ma-Ti once again.

"Rescue the life of our two friends. Cross your fingers, that it works."

* * *

Wheeler and Linka were fettered on a thick stake. They stood with their backs to each other and during the men arranged the wood and brushwood around them, Linka could manage to loose her fetters a little to grip Wheelers hands. Just now she realized her fears of the death totally, realized that their both end was really not far off. The crowd hooted and squalled, like at Jeanne d'Arcs death, they insulted them as witches and demanded that they shall burn. Her heart raced, as it would jump out of her chest; her legs impended to give in, only the fetters maintained her at the stake; and her eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry Wheeler. All these years I have pushed you away, though I loved you from the first day we met. We could had have so much more time, be so much happier…"

"Sshh Babe, don't be concerned about what was and what had could be. Soon we are together forever and don't have to worry about anything. Nobody can part us then, but now we have once more and for the last time to be brave", murmured he, there was no fear in his voice, but if she were able to see him at this moment, she could see tears in his eyes too; but he had to, he want to be brave for himself and above all for her.

One of the guards held now his torch at the brushwood. At once the flames jumped over and ran fast through the dry brushwood. Linkas grip at Wheelers hands tightened more, he could feel her fear and desperation, and his own too; noticed the flames inch closer and closer, as he suddenly believed to see Gi, Ma-Ti and Kwame jumping up to them.

As the heat was insufferably, he saw how Gi used the remote control and it seemed at the next moment for him, that he lost the ground under his feet.

* * *

The stump of the stake, on that they were still fettered, struck to the ground before it tilt to the side. Around them were sparks, where the burning brushwood hit the ground. The heat was disappeared, no fire to see, no people, no roar to hear.

At the next moment their friends stood beneath them and unbound them, helped them to come to their feets, before they fell each other on their necks.

"What happened?" asked Linka then still bewildered about the unexpected rescue. Both of them couldn't still realize that they were really saved.

"I have opened the gate under the funeral pile and you two are fallen through it including the fire. We have used to moment of surprise to jump after you", said Gi obviously proud of herself.

"Wow, it is…thanks Gi", was Wheelers only reply."Damn, what for a luck. If the gate had needed more time…"

"Then we would have had to think about a other possibility, but we would have rescued you in any case", said Kwame with a smile.

"What is going on into the village? Now they will believe in witcheries more than ever", said Linka.

"We found out that Abigail and Elizabeth had ergotism. But we couldn't say them that, because they hadn't believed us", said Gi.

"The village is called Salem. We were there, as the witch trails started", said Kwame.

"And we gave them more reasons to believe the story with the witches", said Linka sadly.

"No. I have nothing heard of that in my history lessons", said Wheeler and everyone looked at him in surprise."Yeah, I had a favourite subject in school too, unbelievable, is it?!" said he then sarcastically.

"Maybe because it was not obvious at that time, that we will be there", ignored Linka Wheelers stubborn objection.

"But we were there, at the latest now I have to remember to hear something about it, have I?! I mean, theoretical my school days are in the future, but in the past as well. I…"

"Stop it!" interrupted Kwame him peeved."I can't handle your logic right now, I guess neither of us can. Let's leave it at that, that it is for any reasons nothing written or handed down of it."

"Can you hear that?" asked Ma-ti then and all of them listened for a moment conzentrated, but nobody could hear anything, what he meant, only the swooshing by the wind and once in a while the singing by a bird.

Their hearts stopped almost beating as they found themselves surrounded by five men. They were suddenly there, as they were like ghosts appeared out of the thin fog.

"Whoa, how did you made that?" asked Wheeler with surprise, as he found his tongue before the others.

"Sassunnach*", murmured one of the men to his buddies and they began to talk in a strange language to each other, but their attention was focused on the five friends the whole time. This big, strong guys, dressed in shirts and kilts, with their long hairs, deadpan expressions and the dirt at their clothes and in their faces, looked so eerie. The sound of their voices and above all this hard sounding language did the most to frighten them.

"Whoa, gabh mo leisgeul*", said Wheeler suddenly and went towards the men, who stood now together in front of them. Linka wanted to hold him back at the first moment, but she stopped as he started to speak in the same language like this guys. With open mouthes watched the four friends how Wheeler talked with the men – but what surprised them the most was that they were able to understand him.

The expression on their faces softened and finally all of them laughed and tapped Wheelers shoulders in a friendly manner, before they pointed to the four friends and come up to them. They only could understand that Wheeler introduced them to the men, before the leader of the group invited them with a gesture to follow him and his men.

"What have you said to them?" asked Gi then Wheeler on their way.

"The truth. They thought we are English. But I have told them that we are not, that we are friends, who were come hither because of a few unhappily circumstances."

"What is it for an language?" asked Ma-Ti then.

"Gaelic."

"And why do you know it?" asked Linka.

"It's a old tradition in my family. My grandfather taught me the irish Gaelic as I was a child, it's not so different to the scottish Gaelic."

"I thought I know everything about you, and now that!" said Kwame."Then we are in Scotland?" asked he and Wheeler nodded.

"Exactly, we are close to Inverness at the year 1746."

"You have asked them for the year?" asked Kwame.

"No, one of them had said it casually."

"And where are we going now?" asked Ma-Ti.

"To the castle of their clan. They give us hospitality so long as we need it. A scottish custom for everyone who solicit it."

"So we will stay vor 10 days", said Gi after a short gaze on the remote control."Are you ready to play our interpreter for this time?"

"I don't have to. Almost everyone of them speaks English, they don't like to do it, because it's the language of their enemies, but they will do it for you."

"That's too friendly of them", replied Linka, before they moved along their way through heathland, bogs and forests.

* * *

_I don't know if at the Salem witch trails was more burning of people on funeral piles. All I've found was that 19 people were hanged – 14 women and 5 men -, 5 people died in prison and one man was crushed to death. Altogether 150-300 people were accused and/or arrested, nobody knows the real number of people. Maybe there were more people killed, maybe in other ways too. __There are many theories about how the process started. Like Kwame said, it might be true that it was ergotism, what actuated delusions – at the end I chose it, because it seemed more consistent to me. Other theories speak about intrigues, the fear for an invasion of the indians, etc. In the end I guess that the great belief in god and the little knowledge about diseases and sciences is to blame for this too, but only my personal opinion. _

_I love the gaelic language, It's so fascinating - like Wheeler, the reason why he knows it ;D. I found the words/phrases on a webpage, so I hope/guess that everything is right. I get stuck a little in this time, only to give you an advance warning ;-) Oh and here a short Gaelic translation for the words on this side: _Sassunnach_ – English/Englishman,_ gabh mo leisgeul _– I'm sorry._


	15. Shadows above all happiness

_I'm so sorry that you have to wait, and I have no good excuses, except for the fact that I was for more as one week out of the internet because my rabbit was bored and found the –I had thought good hidden - caple to nipple at it. Besides that, life is not so good to me at the moment._

_So, now to the story: I guess I drifted a little away from the subject. During my writing it's become more a all-Planeteers-story, than a L&W one, like I said at the beginning. But I will change that now, promised. Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 15 – Shadows above all happiness**

"Where is Wheeler already again?" asked Linka as she arrived to her friends on the table.

The five men had told the laird how they had met the five friends, and Wheeler had taken over the most talking. The people here were very friendly and they talked with them, but only little – they could feel how less they enjoyed the english language.

They got rooms and found fresh baths and clothes in them. As they were ready, they walked through the castle and looked at everything with fascination. One of the five men, the oldest son of the Laird, Callum, had met them and after a short talk he took Wheeler with him. Obviously they both had a crush on each other. Since then Wheeler was disappeared.

"I guess he is still away with Callum", said Ma-Ti.

"What do they do the whole time?" said Linka with a shake of the head.

"Jealous? Of a man?" asked Gi grinning and got a bad glance from Linka for that.

"Don't worry lady. They exercise the using of weapons, and your husband is very good", said a dark-haired, beautiful woman, who sat down besides her with a little girl on her lap."I'm Moira, Callums wife, and this is my daughter Mairi", said she then to them and they introduced themselves to her too. "There are our redheaded handsome husbands", murmured Moira to Linka and they looked up to the two men. Moira was right. They looked damn good. As they stood there side by side, you could think that they were brothers – the same red hair, the same cheeky grin, the same blue eyes; the only differences were that Callums hair was a little longer and his chest a little larger as Wheelers. But most amazing was the fact at this moment that Wheeler wore the same clothes like Callum. The others turned to the two men now too, as they saw how Linka looked with saucer eyes at him, and at once they snort with laughter.

"What is so funny?!" asked Wheeler, as he sat down close to Linka and gave her a kiss on the cheek. To his displeasure he noticed that Linka could hardly hold back a grin too.

"Though I would want to know that too", said Callum, who sat down close to Moira.

"I would have never thought that I see one day our macho in a skirt", said Ma-Ti and the laughter started again.

"Ha, ha. This is no skirt, it's a scottish kilt and it has a great tradition here."

"What get us to the popular question, what wears a Scot under his kilt?" replied Gi and waggled mischievous with her brows.

"To find this out is only the right of my one and only", said Wheeler with a cheeky smile and pulled Linka at him. But she blushed and now Callum and Moira joined the others laughter.

"Is it really so bad?" murmured Wheeler then to Linka, suddenly unsure of his clothes.

She shaked her head hardly marked."To be honest, I like it…very much", replied she soft-spoken and blushed once again, as he grinned at her. This clothes gave him something wild, fleshly seductive, and she was a bit afraid of the thought to be alone with him later in their room, because she melted at his sight by now. Would she be able to behave herself?!

Linka has taken the little girl off of Moira, that she could eat in peace, but now the girl became fidgety and deflected her from her thoughts. Wheeler took now the girl off of her and within a few seconds he has calmed her and at the next moment she laughed about his silly playing.

"He is a good man", said Moira soft-spoken to Linka and she nodded in response."Such guys are seldom. That I have met Callum was a twist of fate or very much luck, but we both had known it from the first moment on. It seems that our husbands hit off very much, you could almost think that they are brothers, by the appearance too. You would be very welcome here, you could live into the secureness of a clan and raise your children if you don't want to travel any longer?!" said she then.

"It's very good of you, but we have to go home", replied Linka."We have…responsibilities there."

"Who not. I'm so glad that I have my little girl. She will solace me, if Callum leave us to fight." She sighed and saw the sleeping child in Wheelers arms."I guess it's time to go to bed. Good night", said she then and took the child off of Wheeler and left them.

Linka watched for a moment how Wheeler spoke again with Callum and as if it was a matter of course they changed to the gaelic language. It was a hard language, but she loved it to hear him speak it, and she loved it to see him like that. She couldn't say why, but since they have met the Scots, he had changed. He was more relaxed and hilarious, what meant a lot. But the thought at Moiras words didn't left her mind.

"Has Callum told you about a war?" asked she then Wheeler, as Callum left them to go to his father.

"He had mentioned that prince Charles will sit on the throne of scotland soon. But I didn't gave it much attention."

"Why not?" asked Ma-Ti now."Will there be no war?"

"Actually there is already a war. The scots have fought a few battles for their independence and to bring their true sovereign on the throne."

"Who is it and why can't he reign, if he is the king of scotland?" asked Kwame.

"He is only a prince. It is Charles Edward Stuart. The English don't admit his claim, but the Scots do. They don't want to submit to the English – what is no wonder if you consider how the English have treated them in all these years. Based on the year in that we are I think that the battle of Culloden is impending. It'll be a massacre on the Scots and prince Charles has to flee; many Scots too, because the English will pursuing them, because they have dared to revolt."

"And where do you get _that_ from?" asked Linka impressed.

"Uhm, I have read it somewhere", replied Wheeler and tried to hide his blushing.

"I can't remember that I have ever seen you with a book of history", persisted she.

"I have no book. I have one of yours borrowed, where I have read that."

"Of me? Which…" And then she remembered."You have read _that _book?" asked she with surprise.

"You doesn't speak about _Outlander_, do you?" asked Gi with a grin and Wheeler nodded, and Linka covered ashamed her face in her hands.

"And I don't know how you women can read that without blushing at some _parts_. I'm and I have read it only if I was alone", replied he grinning and Linka want to sink in the ground.

How many times she had sat into the common room and read this book. Not only the historic side of it, but the lovestory between the two headliners had enthralled her to the full. Would she have known that Wheeler knew what she have read there sometimes, then she would be glaring red.

"Maybe you should it borrow us if we are back home", said Ma-Ti now with a grin.

"I will surely not do that and you could ask before you _borrow _a book from me", turned Linka angry to Wheeler.

"Okay, in the future I will do that. I was only nosy and you can see, that you have never thought that I would read such a obviously book for women. But we stray from the subject. Why you are so interested in this war?"

"No idea. I had a bad feeling because of it as Moira mentioned it."

"We leave this here in 10 days. Who knows when this battle will be. And we will not have to go with them, because we have nothing to do with it, if the battle is in the next 10 days", said Kwame.

"I hope so", was Linkas only response, but her bad feeling remained.

* * *

_The book of that the Planeteers spoke is Outlander by Diana Gabaldon. It's very good and there is a very handsome redhead in it too ;-) Very worth to read it._


	16. Oaths and other duties

_Do you think the rating was because of the dying of a few people on not so nice ways?! Maybe a bit, but this chapter is the right reason (As usual - I want to be on the safe side ;-)) Hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 16 – Oaths and other duties**

It was loud in the hall, the mood good. They partied once again something – nobody seemed to know if it was a birthday of someone or something else. The people ate, had a chat and laughed. Nobody of them would have supposed in the last eight days that there impended a war, if they had nothing known about it.

The five Planeteers sat together on a table, had finished their meal and each one of them had a chat with anyone. Wheeler played with Mairi, he had really a crush on this little girl, during Linka chatted next to him with Moira.

"It's too bad that Wheeler don't want to wear his kilt any longer. He has looked so good in it", said Moira, as Callum sat down besides her and wore his own again, like to any festally occasion.

"He can wear whatever he want, it does nothing to his good look", sighed Linka, because she had more and more to fight against her craving for him. "Also, he had drawn too much…attention on him with it", said she morosely and Callum laughed.

"I'll never forget his face, as Fiona had tried to grab under his kilt. He has squeaked like a little girl", snorted Callum laughing and belted his hand on Wheelers shoulder.

"Ha, ha, really funny", replied Wheeler grumbling.

"I'm sure she will not again dare such a thing with you, so how Linka has snubbed her", objected Moira with a grin and Linka blushed.

"It is good if your woman stand up for you. You can see at how much she do it, how much you mean to her…and hey, Linka was a truly fury!" said Callum grinning.

"I know this too good, after she was ready with Fiona, I was the next one", said Wheeler.

"It's all your own fault. Why do you run around half-naked and seduce other women to find out what is under your kilt", took Linka their discussion again.

"You was the only one, who I want to seduce to do that", replied Wheeler with a grin and waggled with his brows.

Linka rolled her eyes peeved, on the other hand was she glad that he didn't knew how much it had tempted her, until to this incident with Fiona and she had him jealous forbidden to waer ever again a kilt.

The door opened suddenly and a man came in. It was still in the hall, during the man went to the laird. Eachone waited patiently until the man had caught his breath. During he spoke with the laird all people sat there in tensely silent and waited to hear the news.

"The prince is calling us to the battle", called the laird then."Cumberland is with his troops on the way to Inverness. We will set out tomorrow morning and join the other scottish troops at Culloden moor. I want to ask every women and children for leaving the hall, that we can consult, what we need and what we'll do." The laird sat down again and waited that every women and children left the hall and the men sat down closer to him.

The five planeteers waited until the onrush of the door was lesser, before they stood up and want to leave the hall. But it was a mistake to wait so long, then they pulled now the attention of the laird on themselves.

"What is with you three? Want you to stand by us?" asked he the boys.

"With all respect, laird, but it is not our battle", said Kwame.

"We would like to help you, but we have other, greater duties, which forbids us to participate in a war", said Ma-Ti then.

"If you don't may fighting, what is then your job?"

"To prevent wars, for example", said Gi.

"I dislike people who claim the hospitality, but come to no point if they shall say on which side they stand", said the laird, stood up and came up to them."Do you know the story of the massacre of Glencoe? Robert Campbell came with his troops 1692 and had claimed the hospitality from the MacDonalds. Two weeks they had eaten their food, slept in their beds and got their women into their beds. The English have thanked them it by killing almost the whole clan at the middle of the night at sleep."

"This is definitely not our intent", said Ma-Ti.

"Proof it by fighting with us or you'll stay in the dungeon until we're back."

"We have to go tomorrow evening", replied Gi.

"One day more or less will not kill you."

"Who knows", mumbled Wheeler and turned to Gi, as Callum came up as advocate for them."When we have to go?"

"We should go tomorrow evening. The gate will open anytime at night. I can't say more without a watch", said she shrugging.

"We should dare it and go in the dungeon. We can travel from there", said Ma-Ti.

"I was there with Callum. The dugeons are too tiny. They'll never lock us up together."

"When the battle happen tomorrow we have a more real chance to runaway from the battle and to join you two somewhere", said Kwame to the girls and Wheeler and Ma-Ti nodded.

"Forget it. Either we go all or nobody", said Linka virgorously.

"I want a decision from you. Dungeon or battle?" said the laird.

"We'll go with you", said Wheeler now.

"All of us", added Linka and the men around them looked at her for one moment in surprise, before they started to laugh.

"We don't take women along with us", replied the laird."You can revolting so much you want, I'll chain you up or locking up until we are gone, but you'll _not _go with us," said he then and turned to the three male planeteers and demanded an oath from them.

Wheeler knew that it would hurt Linka, but there was no other way. So he did the oath, the same did Ma-Ti and Kwame, who could see their tricky situation too.

But Linka couldn't comprehend that they really did it. They had ever found a way out of any tricky situation. Why gave them up so easy this time? As she listened to them how they swore that they will stand by the Scots till death if they had to, she was overpowered by the fracas inside her and she ran away.

* * *

"How can you do that, you…you idiot", she shouted at him as he hardly entered the room, and jumped up to batter his chest with her fists and to pelt all insults at him, which she knew.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked he bewildered, as he grabbed her wrists and saw tears in her eyes.

"_You_ ask _me_ what is wrong?! You have down into the hall committed to go with this…barbarians and fight with them. Into a war! On the side of the loser", sobbed she."You knew how bloodthirsty and merciless the English will defeat the Scots, and even though you have made a oath. How could you do that? You have already sworn to protect the earth, you have promised to never leave me and to take care of yourself, and you throw all that away, only to go with them into a hopeless battle. Why? Why do you do that to me?"

"I had no choice, you have seen that. Kwame, Ma-Ti and I will find a way to escape, to come back to you and to journey on with you the day after tomorrow."

"What if you don't find a way, if you will be killed?!" asked she desponded and looped her arms around him, smothered her sobs into his shirt on his chest."Let us run off from here. We search for the others and hide us into the woods, until the gate opened again."

"How shall we do that Babe?! The English are advancing and the castle is guarded so hard, that nobody comes in or out. I have just checked it."

"Then don't go with them."

"If we broke our oath they will lock us up into jail and we would never journey on together. But so there is a chance to survive and that we can flee in time and unnoticed."

"Promise me, that you'll come back safe and sound", said she and looked into his eyes.

"I promise you that I'll take care of myself and that I'll do everything that I can, to come back to you safe and sound."

"I can't expect more, can I?" replied she badly, but at the next moment she felt sorry because of that. He could die the next day and she didn't wanted that the last thing that she did with him was that they had an argument."I'll not lose you, Yankee", whispered she then and stroked gently above his cheek, before she laid a hand on his neck and pulled his face down to hers and kissed him.

At once he deepened the kiss, laid his arms around her and pulled her against him.

She buried her hands in his hair, before she let her fingers ran over his cheek, down his shoulders to his waist. He shivered as her hands found the way under his shirt and stroked over his bare skin. She had to smile about it, before she lifted his shirt. Their lips parted for seconds as she put it off of him. Full of desire he captured her lips and deepened the kiss again, felt her hands roaming above his chest.

They were come to this point often, but never gone things farther. All the time he was able to raise all of his self-control and she was strong the whole time too, but that was no wonder – she was ever the strongest person of both of them. But now was something different with her kisses, her touch. It seemed as she was more vehemently, wilder, hungrier. He should end it now before it was going to far, he knew it, but he couldn't do it. He become addicted to her and she didn't even knew which might she had over him.

Her hands wandered deeper, her nails glided gently over his chest down to his belly, any muscle in his body seemed to tightened and he was not able to think clear.

Until she began to open his belt:"Whoa, Babe. What are you up to?" asked he nervous and stepped back.

"I want to perform my maritally duties", replied she with a smile and pulled him on his belt against her again."It's high time, after all we are married since 700 years", added she with a smile and kissed him again.

For one moment he give in – the woman of his dreams was going to give herself to him after all. But it was not right to take advange, that she feared for his life and esteemed it as her maritally duty. He had promissed it. She meant more to him than that.

"Lin. No", sighed he at her lips and she looked at him with a question in her eyes."We shouldn't do that. Not now, not here, and first of all not because of this reasons. I don't want that you'll regret it tomorrow."

"I could never regret it Yankee", replied she quietly and he could read in her eyes, that she was absolute serious about it."It is not the first time."

"No." A kiss on his throat interrupted him."But we wasn't clear thinking." Another kiss on his neck."We wouldn't have do that, if we…" He gasped sharply for air as she reached his earlobe. Bloody hell, she knew exactly which power she had over him.

"I wanted it and I want it now too", whispered she in his ear."I can not…I don't want to wait any longer. I love you Shawn." She kissed him passionately, before she sighed at his lips:"Let me show you how much."

Damn, he was only a human as well. He threw his caution to the wind and he captured again her lips with his own, let his hands gently wander above her body, until he found the cords of her dress on her back. He groaned with frustration, as he couldn't open it.

"Take this", wheezed she frustrated and breathless because of their kiss, and pulled his dagger out of his belt. He had to grin over her likewise lack of self-control, took the dagger from her and turned her gently; he cut the knots, before he threw the dagger into a corner of the room.

He laid a hand around her on her belly and pulled her against him, during he stripped the dress with his other hand from her shoulders and explored any before hidden centimeter of her skin with his lips. He covered her neck with kisses and she leaned her head to the side, to give him more room.

To caress her skin, to kiss and taste her excited him exceedingly; but her quiet sighs, her faster going breath, the shivers which ran through her body - and everything only because of his touch and kisses – drove him almost crazy and he was not able to brake his own breath and heartbeat.

As her dress lay on the ground she turned in his arms to face him, captured his lips and opened his belt. His trousers fell to the ground and he got out of it and his boots. They walked to the bed without breaking their contact or their kiss. Linka stretched out on it and pulled him down with her.

For one moment he looked at her full of admiration, looked into her passionate fogged eyes, ere he kissed her again.

Grabbed by a passion and curiosity, which she would have never guessed at herself, she began to explore him with her hands and her lips; and he did the same with her, gave himself to her with all his Love and Passion. Everything was so much better as in their first night together, because of the comfort of a bed, a clear head and the knowledge that it was really their own decision this time.

As she finally thought that she would have to go insane with consuming desire, he lowered himself down on her, combined their bodys and their souls, to abduct them into unimagined and wonderful areas.

* * *

Wheeler dropped down on the mattress besides her, took her in his arms and pulled her against him, during both of them returned slowly to the reality and their breaths calmed.

"I love you Shawn", said she then quietly, stroked above his cheek and looked into his eyes, which was lightened with a smile.

"I love you too Lin, so much", replied he and kissed her on the forehead, before his gaze fell on the amulet around her neck, what he had presented her. It was like as it was a eternity passed since then."Do you know what it really means?"

"Have you told me a lie?"

"I would never do that, you know that. I have only missed out a fact or two", replied he and she invited him with a look to continue."The knots with the hearts means not only lucky friendship, but true love. As I have gave it to you I have gave you a part of my soul and it will protect you, reputedly. I'll be with you as long as you wear it."

"Then I'll never put it off, but even though I want to have you really with me, I want you alive and unharmed, touch and kiss you whenever I want; can feel you, smell you and lie in your arms, make love…" said she and her voice was sleepier till Wheeler interrupted her.

"Sshh Babe", murmured he and kissed a tear off of her cheek."You will…we will do that. Don't be concerned about tomorrow. Everything will work out well. You're everything what is important to me, my top priority. _Mo dochas, mo gradh agus mo cridhe*_", murmured he quietly in her ear and kissed her on her forehead, as she snuggled up to him, intertwined her legs with his and sank into deep sleep. Would she have known that he will no longer be there if she awoke, she would not be able to close her eyes.

* * *

_*My hope, my love and my heart_


	17. The battle of Culloden

**Chapter 17 – The battle of Culloden**

At the next morning she needed a moment to awake, but a feeling of concern let her startle. At the next moment she knew what she had alarmed. The place close besides her in bed was empty and cold. Wheeler was away, was sneaked away without saying good bye to her.

She jumped up, hoped to see him once more at the yard of the castle, but as she had covered herself with his shirt from the day before and had reached the window, she saw that not one men was still there.

Slowly she sat down on the window-sill and looked lost in thoughts out of the window, during her fingers enclosed the amulet. Actually she should be really mad at him. But she knew exactly, that it would have made their parting too hard and that was the reason why he had made it this way.

There was a knock on the door and she awoke from her bleak thoughts. As she looked up she saw Gi's head in the crack of the door.

"May I come in?" Linka nodded and Gi closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to her russian friend."You weren't down in the yard as the men are gone. Had you an argument, Wheeler and you?"

Linka shook her head."No, Wheeler is gone during I was sleeping. I woke up only a short time ago."

"You have overslept?!" asked Gi unbelievingly."Have you celebrated a orgy?" It should be a joke, but as Linka was blushing and she now realized that her friend wore nothing than a men-shirt – obviously Wheelers, that's come up to her knees – she figured out that she was not so wrong with it."I thought you wanted to wait until we are back at home?!" said she then.

"We wanted, but…I…it was so…and last night…," tried she embarrassed to explain.

"Never mind. I can imagine, that you were afraid because of what impended to the boys, and I'm glad that you enjoy your time together to the full", replied Gi with a big grin."We should get ourselves ready and go on our way. We'll meet the boys this night at the circle of stones in the east."

"If they'll make it", replied Linka dishearted.

"Don't be so negative. They'll make it", said Gi encouraging, before she got serious."Would you stay here if they don't come in time?"

"I don't know. I mean, if Wheeler lives then I don't care where I am, I would be happy everywhere as long as I'm with him. But if I stay and I have to find out that he is dead…not that I don't care for Kwame and Ma-Ti, but to be without Wheeler…it would be horrible, never mind what for a time it is."

"I can figure out what you mean, but promise me please, that you'll come with me, even if the boys don't come", said Gi then and Linkas shoulders dropped down a little more."Wheeler has asked me, that I'll everything do what is necessary to take you along with me, if it comes so. I have promised him it and I'll keep my promise, even if it means that I have to beat you unconscious and to carry you until we are through the gate."

"When have you seen him?"

"This morning, before they're gone. I thougth you had argued, because you was so angry last night, that's why I have not asked for you. Would I have known the truth, I would have woken you, therewith you would have can say good bye."

"Nyet Gi, in the end we have said good bye last night to each other and it was better this way", replied Linka sighing.

"So, should the boys not make it, then they will let us know if they have survived the battle, so that we can fetch them, if we have found out how the timemachine works. But for that I need you Computer-genius."

Linka smiled lightly, grateful that Gi gave her new hope and cheered her up.

"I'll come with you, don't worry."

"Then come. We get ready, that we can go and be there in time", said Gi happy and jumped up.

* * *

Wheeler stood together with Kwame, Ma-Ti and Callums Clan among of 5000 Scots, who stood in a line, ready to fight.

After a failed attack last night – the Scots had wanted to surprisingly attack the English, but the troups was not fast enough got together and they didn't had found the camp of the english government troups before it was morning, and so they had to break off their undertaking – they were arrived to the other Scots.

Even though that Wheeler has read about it, he had to wonder at the bad armament, the weakness because of illness and hunger of the Scots, after their long ramble without much supplies. Also were the English them outnumbered.

"We don't stand a chance against them. I hope that the girls will make it at least."

"Don't be down in the mouth Kwame. We have to stay together and to be attentive, then we'll make it too."

"You can talk Wheeler. This is no longer a game. The English will kill us, if they catch us", said Ma-Ti.

"Then they are don't allowed to catch us", said Wheeler with a grin, before everyone around them started to squall and charge along. The three boys were carried away from the crowd, before they had still the time to unsheathe their swords.

As the Scots met the English, Wheeler got more room and he found himself separated from his two friends. He searched with his eyes quickly the environs and detected Ma-Ti, but a Englishman come already up to him with risen sword.

Wheeler lifted quickly his own sword up to resist the stroke of the Englishman. A short skirmish developed between the two and Wheeler tried not to kill the man – he didn't wanted to, if it had not to be; in the end because he was not allowed to be here too. Wheeler was finally able to trick the man and to hit him with the grip of his sword unconscious, before he win his way free through the fighting men until he reached Ma-Ti, and sent his objector to the ground too.

"Are you all right?" Ma-Ti nodded."Where is Kwame?"

"I have no idea. I…" Three English ran up to them and interrupted Ma-Ti. Wheeler repelled one of them quickly and he turned to the second, hit him too the grip of his sword on the head, before he helped Ma-Ti with his one.

"Let us search for Kwame, before something happens to him", said Wheeler then and they ran past on fighting men, jumped over dead bodies, as they could hear that the Scots were calling for the retreat.

It was hardly to believe how much luck they had had, that it seemed that they would escape unharmed. After all the English were back away too. But Wheeler knew that they would come back again, and they would give short shrift with the survived Scots, who they would find then. They had to find Kwame.

"Wheeler, there is he", stopped Ma-Ti his american friend and pointed at a figure who was lying on the ground.

"Damn", growled Wheeler as they ran up to him. They was come so far and had overcome so much together. It wasn't allowed that anything happened to him. He searched for injuries on his buddy, but he could nothing find except for a few scratches, like Ma-Ti and himself had it too.

"He's alive", heaved Ma-Ti a sigh of relief, as he had found Kwames pulse.

"Then let us carting him away from here", replied Wheeler and eachone of them put a arm from Kwame around their own shoulders and they carried him to the forest."We have still a few hours. We should rest a short time, if we have found a safe place, before we go back to the girls. Maybe Kwame will awake and walk for his own."

"I only hope, we can met them in time", wheezed Ma-ti under their burden.

"I hope that too", murmured Wheeler and looked for a moment up to the deep standing sun on the heaven.

* * *

A few hours later and a few miles away of the Culloden moor opened Gi the gate in the darkness of the night and into the circle of stones, after they have waited for hours that their three friends would met them.

"It's still time. We have to wait Gi. They'll come."

"We may not risk to miss the onward journey. If they come, they'll follow us through the gate. Come now!" She pulled at her friends arm and Linka gave in.

They jumped through the gate, whirled around and landed again in a new, long bygone time.

At once Linka cocked herself on her arms and looked back to the gate. It seemed to her like a eternity, the she stared at it tensely, until it was getting smaller and smaller. As it was almost gone, she closed her eyes to fight against her rising tears…

* * *

_I know it's a little short and the end is not so revealing. But the next one will be longer and more informative, promised._

_At the end, not to forget, merry Christmas for everybody. I wish everyone very nice holidays. Best wishes to all of you. _


	18. The daughter of the tsar

_So, I guess you've waited long enough, I'm really sorry for that. The update should be up sooner, but my notebook is going down and has everything taken with him. Fortunately we have a second Computer, so that I could read your stuff at least. My boyfriend was able to rescue most of my stuff, but the last almost finished chapters of this story (and other stories too) get lost. I was so angry that I got stuck a spell, but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 18 – The daughter of the tsar**

Shouts let the girls looking up and they could see how three shadows fell through the gate into the snow, before it disappeared completely. Gi and Linka looked at each other astonished, ere they beamed with joy and ran up to the three boys.

As they sat up Gi hugged Kwame and Ma-Ti, shrieking with joy, and tore them almost again to the ground; and Linka fell on Wheelers neck too.

"You live, bozh moy, you've made it", whispered she and her voice was smothered of tears, as she looked into his eyes and stroked gently his cheeks.

"I've promised you that, remember?!"

"At least you have tried to promise me that", said she with a smile and kissed him brief but passionately."If I wake up only once more and you lie not next to me in bed, you'll never be happy again", said she then vigorous.

Don't worry Babe. It's not my intention to creeping out of your bed ever again."

"Good", replied she then and kissed him again, until Gi harrumphed.

"I don't want to mar your reunion, but it's cold here", said she then, as they both turned to her."At least it's cold for us."

"We should strike off and search for an hideout", said Kwame.

Wheeler and Linka stood up and he pulled her against him, as they started to walk.

"How was your little excursion?" asked Gi then.

"Turbulent", answered Ma-Ti scarcely.

"Are you three got hurt?" asked Linka alarmed and searched Wheeler with her eyes.

"Only a few scratches and Kwame has a bump. He was so foxy to tumple and to hit his own head. No one had noticed him as long as he lay unconscious on the ground", replied Wheeler grinning.

"That was not my intention", defended Kwame himself growling; how much had Wheeler teased him with it?!

"How could you escape?" asked Gi then.

"The battle was over really fast, it lasted just half an hour. As the Scots backtracked, Wheeler and I have grabbed Kwame and run away in that jumble. We have searched a quiet little place, where Kwame could recover."

"Fortunately he made it really fast. The English were coming back. They have everybody on the ground examined if he is really dead and killed everybody who was not. I was sneaked back during Kwame recovered and have everything seen, but I was run away as they started to chase the Scots."

"Have you…have you killed people?" asked Gi then with hesitation and Linka felt for a moment how Wheeler braced. She didn't wanted to know that, above all as they kept still embarrassed and she could see how the guys changed furtively views.

"We have tried to avoid it as good as we can. But one Englishman has stalked to us, as we wanted to go", started Ma-Ti and looked at Wheeler with a question in his eyes.

"I have killed him, at least I think I have. We have fought for a long time. He was a really hard fighter and as he has cornered me I didn't know what else to do and so I have pulled up my sword…he fell in it", narrated Wheeler with hesitation. It was so obvious that he was not happy about that and it worried him very much. But the own survive was an instinct, which had human and animal in common, and nobody of them would ever denounce him for that. He had only wanted to protect himself and his friends.

As Linka looked up to him, she could see his fear and his worries obvious in his face. So she smiled encouraging, tightened her grip on his waist a little and laid her head on his shoulder. He needed not more confirmation. She didn't hated him for that, would never reproach it to him; on the contrary was she glad that he had not his own life risked to safe that of a stranger - like he normally would have did – especially a stranger who had otherwise murdered more and more.

Nobody asked another question and so they went on in silence.

"What is this for a town?" asked Wheeler then, as they went above a hill and looked down on a big town under them.

"It's Saint Petersburg", replied Linka, as she perceived the unmistakable buildings of this town.

"Great, maybe we can get a few coats there and something to eat, so we have something for the next five days in this time", said Gi now and they went on into town.

But they were just in town as they noticed the trouble in the streets. People ran angry through the alleys, they yelled and gestured in a fit of anger.

"What's up here? What are they talking about?" asked Wheeler Linka, because nobody else was able to understand the language.

She listened for a moment to the people, before she replied:"This is a citizen revolt, it's the february revolution I guess."

"And that means what?" asked Gi bewildered.

"The citizens are angry, because the tsar has everything done against any progress in this country. He combated against the modernization of his empire with all his strength and so the people are fallen into poverty and famine."

They followed the crowd a short time through the streets, before they noticed a young girl, who rushed trough the crowd in their direction. It seemed as she was afraid and would run away of something or someone. As she passed the five friends Wheeler and Ma-Ti grabbed her arms.

"Please, let me go. I have to go", lamented she desperately in her native language.

"Tell us what for problems you have. Maybe we can help you", said Linka now to her.

"You can't understand that, they chase me. They have grabbed my parents; and my sisters and my brother as we wanted to flee. I…"

"Who are you and who is chasing you?"

"My name is Anastasia, Anastasia Romanow. Everybody is chasing me, look", said she and pointed with her chin to the near people, who turned now to them as they heard the girl calling her name.

"What's up Linka", asked Gi now, as she felt suddenly very uncomfortable, because all people around them had turned their attention to them.

"We have to go", replied she as the people started to squall and ran up to them.

They ran away with the crowd close in. The people swung their torches, dung forks, canes and what else they used to abuse as weapon. They ran through dark and closely alleys, until it seemed as the people had lost their track.

"What to hell is on here? Who ist that girl?" asked Wheeler, as they paused for breath into a small alley. Anastasia was gone to the end of the alley to look back if they were safe at the moment, so she was far away enough, to hear nothing of that what Linka told the others now.

"I have told you what is all about the february revolution. She is one of the daughters of the tsar, the one they say who is disappeared. The new government, which among others presides Lenin, has the tsar forced to abdicate and they will send him and his familiy into exile. One year later they will execute the whole family."

"What?" and "Why?" said Gi and Ma-Ti at the same time.

"They say, that the troups of the civil war wanted to rescue them and to use them as a living symbol for their fight against the soviets. So the soviets feared for their own power in this country and they let them shoot and kill."

"Then we should take her away quickly", said Wheeler.

"Don't worry, I will take care of her now", could they hear someone saying from the end of the alley. As they turned to the owner of the voice they could see an old and bony looking man, he seemed as he was very seamy and his long shaggy beard added to this impression too. He had grabbed Anastasia's arm and pulled her back with him."I will get her to her family. Our new government will give me a great reward for her."

"Leave her alone!"

"Or what redhead?" asked the old man scornfully.

"I guess this is Rasputin. They say about him that he is able to perform magic and we don't have our own powers", murmured Linka to her friends.

"We will go now and you will nothing do to stop us. In the streets of this town are enough people, who would like to kill friends of the family of the tsar", said Rasputin and left the alley.

As he turned his back to them and nudged Anastasia to go in front of him, Wheeler tracked them and his friends followed him. He hit his shoulder into his side and threw him to the ground, before Wheeler grabbed Anastasia's hand and pulled her away from him.

The old man called something in his mother tongue and the people around of them turned to them and tried to surround the six friends. As they thought they would die in these revolution, the people turned in a other direction and ran away. Rasputin squalled and raged after them, during the six friends used this opportunity to flee. After a short time a young man joined them and invited them with a gesture of his hand to follow him. Because they didn't knew their way around, they didn't had a choice and they followed him so to the railway station.

He stopped for a moment to look around and led them then to a goods wagon. He pulled and jerked at the sliding door of it and finally could manage to open the door with the help of the other boys. They helped the three women into it, before they climbed into it too and closed the door behind them.

"Okay, why had the people in town leave us alone?" asked Wheeler then.

"Because I had told them that people ransacked the winter-palace and that they can get there much food and valuables", said the young guy with a grin.

"And who are you?" asked Kwame now, as they all had made themselves comfortable in different corners of the wagon.

"My name is Yuri. I was in town accidental, because I had something to do for my father, and on my way back to the station I have seen that you got into trouble." He looked into Anastasia's eyes, during he kept on talking."I had to help you out of it", said he then and Anastasia looked embarrassed to the side – it was too obvious that the young man had a crush on her.

"But what shall we do here in this train?"

"The train will drive off each moment. It is the train with that I have to go home, but I guess I don't need my ticket anymore", said he shrugging."The only possibility to rescue the daughter of the tsar is to get her out of town."

"Please call me Anja, and you too", turned she from Yuri to the five Planeteers, before she turned back to Yuri again, with tears in her eyes."And you are right. I will never met my family again, I'm sure, I can feel it", said she then and buried her face in her hands. Linka wanted to solace her, but Yuri was faster at her side.

She looked for a short moment down at both of them, before she could hear Wheeler's cheering in a corner of the wagon. She turned to look at him and he appeared between boxes and bags with a few blankets lying on his arm, just as the train drove on.

"At least we can keep us warm", said he grinning and alloted his friends the blankets.

"Wheeler, you can't take blankets out of the bags of other people. It is theft!" protested Linka shocked.

"Calm down Babe, we don't take the blankets with us. We borrow it only for the time while we are in this wagon", replied he and pulled her with him to a pile of soft bags. He sat down on it, pulled her down to him so that she sat between his legs. As he laid the blanket across his back and wrapped it around of both of them she leaned herself against his chest.

They listened for a short moment to the whispering of Anja and Yuri in the other corner of the wagon, before Linka with a small smile said:"I guess there have two people each other sought and found."

"What? They know each other just a bare hour!" said Wheeler then astonished.

"There are people, who meet each other and know exactly from the first moment on that they belong together, and they follow their hearts without hesitation. Don't you believe in love at the first sight?"

"If not me, who then?!" asked he smiling and she turned a little to look him in the eyes."As I saw you the first time in the crytal-chamber, I knew exactly that you are my big love, my one and only", he gave her a soft kiss on her temple, pulled her tighter onto him and laid his chin on her shoulder."I love you", whispered he then in her ear.

"And I love you, from the first moment on, even if I needed too much time to realise it. I wish I would be the beginning so open like Anja with Yuri now."

"Have I not told you in Salem, that you shall not worry about what was in the past?! Maybe it should be this way and we both needed the time. But everything what counts is, that we are together now and we will be happy forever."

"Da, we will", said Linka sleepily and as Wheeler turned to look into her face he could see she had her eyes closed and she was fallen asleep with a smile on her face.

Smiling he closed his eyes too.

* * *

"I thank you very much for everything that you have done for me", said Anja and hugged eachone of the five friends."I will ever remember you all, first of all you Linka."

"And we will never forget you too. Be careful", replied Linka smiling.

"I will take care of her", said Yuri as he laid an arm around Anjas waist and looked with a amorous gaze in her eyes.

Linka nodded smiling and waved her hand to them, before she caught up with Wheeler and they followed their three friends.

"What's up Babe?" asked Wheeler then after a short time, as he noticed that something was bothering her. They had lived the last three days at the home of Yuri and his familiy, after almost two days into the train. And continually he had caught Linka as she was lost in thoughts, but she never told him about that.

"I guess I figured out something within the last days." He looked at her with a question in his eyes, invited her without words to tell him what she meant."My great-grandparents were called Yuri and Anja, they have married very young, like these two. Besides this is the same village in that they lived too and where my grandmother was born. She told me once, that I was named after a woman, who has with her friends saved the life of my great-grandmother and had introduced her to her husband."

"Shall that mean that Anja…Anastasia Romanow is your great-grandmother?!" asked Wheeler surprised and she nodded."Wow, that means that you're a real princess."

"She was, but I'm not. The title of the tsar exists no longer."

"Because everybody thinks that the family of the tsar is dead, but you're a descendant of her. You can't deny that."

"Quite true, hm?!"

"Wow, that means I have married a real princess, so it was right that I called you princess all the time", said he then grinning.

"I hated it and I still hate it, so it would be better for you if you don't say it."

"Okay, okay, I get it. But you know, a princess marries not a yokel", said he then seriously.

"Stop talking such a nonsense Yankee. Firstly is that the stuff of what fairytales are, and secondly you are more noble and royal as any man of the world, because of your good heart. Besides, you are a knight and Robin Hood, prince of the thieves, remember that", said she smiling and kissed him.

"You're right. Two to one point for me. I wonder how you'll outdo that", said he with a suggestive grin and Linka rolled her eyes, before she pulled him with her to the others, who already waited for them in front of the open gate.

* * *

_I hope you liked it a little, now up to the last chapter. I guess I will upload it within the next two days. _


	19. Back to the future

**Chapter 19 – Back to the future**

They landed ungently and slid still a few meters far on the slippery ground, before the wall braked them. That was definitely the worst time jump that they ever had made. Wheeler rose and rubbed his head, where he had hit the wall.

"Where are we now again?" growled he, because he had no longer a mind for that.

"I guess we are back and just in time, the battery is empty", said Gi and held the remote control up to the air, to show her friends, that the digital readouts was out.

"Back? In our time?" asked Ma-Ti hopefully.

"It seems so. We are back in Blights airplane", replied Linka.

"But who said, that it doesn't stand here since a few month or even years?" objected Wheeler and the others had to agree with him.

"Hey my friends, there you are again", could they hear a familiar voice and they turned to Captain Planet, who stayed abruptly and eyed them from their feet to her heads."By all powers of the earth, what happened to you?" asked he then bewildered, but his grin got wider, until he couldn't keep his laughter.

The five friends waited till the Captain had calmed down, they were half astonished and half peeved, because they had never seen the Captain laughing like that in all this years.

"Phew, I have not laughed like that since a long time. I'm sorry, but you're looking…it's too funny for words. How could you manage that in such a short time?"

"We are gone for almost two months and you call that a short time?" asked Kwame bewildered.

"Two month? Well, in my view you were only away for two hours."

"Only two hours?!" asked Gi schocked.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" asked Ma-Ti.

"If you ask me, it's a really bad thing", replied Wheeler and his five friends turned to him to listen him interested."We have two months lived. We are definitely two months older, but my birthday is not one day closer." And everybody rolled his eyes in frustration about his serious meant words.

"What's up with Blight?" asked Kwame then Captain Planet, dutiful as usual.

"I have taken care of her. She will not so fast make time travels again", said he grinning and remembered her rabid clamour as he had left her on a lone island. Of course some ship would pick her up in a few days, but until then…

"Then we can fly home and take a hot bath", said Kwame.

"And eat right food", said Linka and get a big grin from Wheeler.

"And I will go to get my hair cut", said Wheeler as he stroked through his own shoulder-length hair, and Ma-Ti agreed with him.

"But don't forget to call me, if you're ready. I want to hear, what happened to you, and I'm sure Gaia want it too, if she had seen you. The power is yours!"

* * *

After they were arrived on on Hope Island, they made their wishes come true: Gi was jumped into the sea, Linka and Wheeler had plundered the refrigerator, Kwames first look was for his garden and Ma-Ti's for Suchi, who has stayed at home, before everybody of them enjoyed a hot bath or shower.

After that they met again in the common-room, called Captain Planet and told him and Gaia their story. Both of them listened the five young friends fascinated, but even Gaia couldn't help smiling wide as she saw the new hairstyles of the boys and remembered that Wheeler and Kwame had a three-days-beard as they were arrived at home, to say nothing of their clothes.

It was already evening as the boys came back home from the barber and Wheeler went straight to Linkas hut, because he remembered that she had said she wanted to rest somewhat, during the boys were away.

As he knocked at the door and there was no word of response, he opened the door and looked at Linka on her bed. She had her notebook on her lap, but her head leant against the wall at the end of the bed and she was fallen asleep.

He went to her, took the notebook off to put it down on her desk, before he took her on his arms and laid her down in her bed more comfortable.

She sighed, during he covered her up, but she didn't opened her eyes. He kissed her softly on her temple and wanted to go, as she grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Have you not promised me, to never creeping away again?!"asked she smiling.

"Yeah, I have, but I meant out of your bed and I was not in it, right?!"

"Smart-Ass", mumbled she then, before she lifted her blanket inviting."I guess it's time then, or don't you think so?" He had not long to think about it and put off his shoes and trousers, laid down next to her and pulled her against him.

"What have you done with the notebook?" asked he then, as she snuggled up to him.

"I have surfed the internet and looked for some changes in history because of our presence."

"And?"

"I have nothing detected, it seems as everything is like it was before. But I found out something about Callum. He is with the most people of his Clan fled from Scotland. He is gone to Ireland and then to America. Do you think he is one of your ancestors?"

"Maybe…probably I guess, so similar how we both were." Wheeler remained silent for a moment, before he said his thoughts loud."Maybe it had a sense that we made this time travel."

"And what shall that be?"

"If we would have not rescued your great-grandmother and not get together with your great-grandfather, you would not be here now."

"And if I would not be, this would have never happened to you", replied she and her fingers, which wandered already under his shirt above his chest, stroked softly about the scar on his side, which comes from Brocks dagger.

"A scar is nothing. Without you, my live would be futile", said he and laid a trace of kisses from her temple up to her neck. She shivered, before she did the same for him and explored his skin with her lips too. "Marry me once again Babe", said he then with a raspy voice and she pushed him away a bit to look at him in a asking manner.

"We are already married Wheeler."

"But our only witnesses were god and our friends. What do you think will our families say, if we told them that we are married. For them it's not so much time gone by like for us. Technically I had phoned my Mom yesterday and I have told her that we are not even a couple."

"We could tell them that we would have drunk too much and we are eloped to marry in Vegas", said Linka and tried to be seriously, but her smile showed how serious she really was.

"Yeah sure, very funny, that's so typical for you, right?!" said Wheeler and now he rolled his eyes in frustration."You shall get a wedding like you deserves it,_ a wedding you will not forced to_, where I can tell and show our friends, our families, the whole world how much I love you", sighed he at her neck, before he continued to caress her. She could see how important everything of that was for him, but the more important point for him was that she would stand in front of the altar, because she wanted to."Don't you want to marry me?" asked he then with hesitation.

"Of course I will and I want to marry you. Again and again." She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately."But you don't have to tell our families how much you love me, it's enough if you tells **me**. Though, I feel more like showing me now", said she then with a suggestive smile.

"You were just tired, weren't you?"

"I'm wide awake now and I'm only waiting for my brightly knight to bring his princess her expected deliverance."

"Anything to oblige, my beloved lady", replied he grinning and kissed her fervently.

THE END

* * *

_So this is it. It was hard to end this story. I have learned so much during my writing on it - not only new english words ;-) I guess I'm attached a bit to it and the characters._

_Someone told me, relating to a other story of me, that my english translation is really hard and bad to read. I guess with each story and each chapter, what I have done, I learned a little more, but not enough I think. Maybe in the future someone of you would like to overread and correct it, __**before **__I upload a new story?! I would be very grateful. Until then I will prepare and write down my coming ideas, and I'm excited to read all the great ideas of you that will coming up here :-) _

_Last but not least: Thank you very much for all the encouraging reviews. I'm glad if I could please you a bit. _


End file.
